Danganronpa4
by pokemonfan5487
Summary: You are the only human on this island the other 15 are pokemon and you woke and introduce yourself and then monokuma shows up and announces the killing school trip will take place on jabberwock island
1. Prologue

???:"hey are you ok?

Logan:"who is that talking to me?

???:"it's me riolu.

Logan:"that's right I remember that voice.

Riolu:"I found you unconscious on the beach so I woke you up.

Logan:"are there others?

Riolu:"yep I'm one of them Logan. I'm the ultimate marshal artist.

:ultimate marshal artist: age 14

Logan:"(I remember riolu we known each other ever since I went to school with him)

Riolu:"lets meet the other 14 students. whats your talent by the way

Logan:"I'm the ultimate detective.

:ultimate detective: age 15

Riolu:"whoops I forgot the larsons are world famous detectives that solve murders and stuff.

:at the super market:

???:"hmm what should I buy?

Riolu:"hi

???:"oh look that annoying riolu is back.and who's the human?

Riolu:"this is Logan my childhood friend. Logan this is piplup.

Piplup:"I'm the ultimate dancer don't be stupid and annoy me like that idiot.

:ultimate dancer: age 15

???:"hey riolu want to hear my jokes.wait before that who's is this Human?

Riolu:"no I don't want to hear your lame jokes.and this is Logan.

Tortwig:"nice to meet you Logan I'm tortwig

:Ultimate comedian: age 16

:at the farm:

?:"hey look it's my swimming partner riolu. and a human?

Riolu:"this human is named Logan

Buizel:"I didn't think humans still existed but anyway my name is buizel nice to meet you.

:Ultimate swimmer: age 16

?:"la la la I like to water the plants. Oh? What's this a human?

Riolu:"hi chikorita this Logan

Chikorita:"I think you and I are going to get along but anyway I'm chikorita

:ultimate gardener: age 14

:at the airport:

?:"well I'm surprised that I didn't freeze this place.oh?

Riolu:"hey glaceon.

Glaceon:"well well well if it isn't the type I'm weak too.and who's the human boy?

Logan:"I'm Logan the ultimate detective

Glaceon:"I heard about you. I heard you solved my mother's murder in the ice village many thanks for that.my name is glaceon

:Ultimate reader: age 17

Logan:"your welcome.

?:"I could shock everyone but I would never shock my master.

Riolu:"...um hi?

Pikachu:"a human? But your not my master

Riolu:"this is Logan

Pikachu:"I'm pikachu nice to see you.

:Ultimate traveler: age 17

:At the hotel:

?:"I'm fired up today riolu my student

Riolu:"infernape this Logan my human friend.

Infernape:"well he certainly is skinny so he must be the most active i like that about him. Anyway human I'm infernape.

:Ultimate wrestler: age 17

?:"I'm dark as the night itself and... oh? a human

Riolu:" hi umbreon.

Umbreon:"well if it isn't Lucarios young 14 year old brother.

Riolu:"this is my friend Logan.

Umbreon:"hello I'm umbreon nice to meet you

:ultimate researcher: age 16

?:"I've been digging for years to find history buried underground riolu.

Riolu:"mawile the infamous archeologist knows my name?

Mawile:"yes and who's the human?

Riolus:"this is Logan

Mawile:"Logan... what a plain name. I'm mawile.

:Ultimate archeologist: age 17

:hotel miri:

?:"you know for a riolu you really are interesting with your ability to see aura in people and Pokémon

Riolu:"treeko stop your making me blush. Anyway this human is Logan

Treeko:"well Logan I'm treeko.

:ultimate ninja: age 15

?:"well I'm already getting bored of this game. Huh?

Riolu:"gamer Mudkip I'm here

Mudkip:"and just when things couldn't get anymore boring. Wait a second a human? I thought they all died.

Riolu:"this human is Logan

Mudkip:"Logan huh well this will be interesting. My name is mudkip.

:ultimate gamer: age 15

:inside restaurant:

?:"mind if I cook torchic.

?:"I don't mind cyndiquill.

?:"well cause I'm a water type I can't cook

Riolu:" hello guys

Torchic:"riolu good buddy how's it going i here with cyndiquill and Todidile here to help them cook. and who's the human?

Riolu:"this is Logan

Torchic:"oh well that explains it. I'm torchic

:ultimate cook: age 15

Todidile:"so your names logan huh? Well I'm Todidile

:ultimate fire fighter: age 16

Cyndiquill:"a human named Logan right? Well my names cyndiquill I hope we get along.

:ultimate chemist:16

:Later:

Buizel:"hey guys want to have fun at the beach?

Everyone:"yes please.

Logan:"(wow I'm starting to like everyone already. I have a feeling that being with this nice group of Pokémon will be awesome)

Logan:"(but then why is a black cloud suddenly rolling in? This is strange)

Logan:"(that's when "that bear" showed up)

?:"testing testing. Ok that's great. Ok listen up I want everyone to go to jabberwock park.

Buizel:"what does this mean:

Riolu:"you think we should check it at least?

Logan:"well we have no choice so let's do it.

:at jabberwock park:

?:"well let me introduce myself I'm monokuma

Buizel:"you really think a bear is the leader of this group?

Piplup:"not exactly.

Monokuma:"I don't care what you say but all I'll say is this is the killing school trip.

Everyone:"what?!

Monokuma:"that's right you have to kill if you want to leave the rules will explain them for anyway here's your e-handbooks

Logan:"(we all checked the rules and it really was self explanatory.)

Infernape:"a class trial? Well what if i don't want to do it.

Monokuma:"you have to or you die.

Piplup:"so we can't break school rules now.

Buizel:"every time someone dies we get new islands? Weird.

Monokuma:"because there're blocked by my monobeasts.everytime you survive a class trial a new one gets unlocked. Anyway that's all so I hope you survive so for now goodbye.

Logan:"(we were dumbfounded at what just happened.so no ones coming for us and despite the situation I keep my cool because that's what a detective does right? But for everyone else this started like a beginning of a nightmare.)

:students remaining:

16

Prologue end


	2. Chapter1dailylife

Chapter 1 return to jabberwock island :daily life:

Logan:"(it was after I left everyone that I lost trust)

Logan:"i just wanted to take a break from my job as a detective not to go back in it.

Knock!knock!

Logan:"who is it?

Buizel:"it's me buizel.

Logan:" what is it?

Buizel:"you'll be my sidekick.

Logan:"why?

Buizel:"because I believe you are our only hope on this island.and also to be your friend.

Logan:"is that it?

Buizel:"nope riolu told me to get you for our daily meetings at the hotel restaurant.

Logan:"oh ok thanks.

Buizel:"no problem.

:at the hotel restaurant:

Riolu:"finally. Where were you?

Logan:"my cottage.

Riolu:"makes sense but I want everyone to trust each other.

Infernape:"honestly I don't mind.

Glaceon:"I may be cold but I'm not that cold.

Buizel:"shouldn't we look for a boat or something?

Riolu:"there are no boats on this island.

Buizel:"well isn't that screwed up.

Logan:"(after we talked for a bit we left our separate ways)

:free time:

Logan:"I don't think that befriending others isn't so bad

Logan:"(I decided to hang out with buizel for the day)

Buizel:"you want to know how I am the ultimate swimmer? It's because my parents trained me so I could save others.

:report card for buizel updated:

Logan:"i didn't think I would know that.

Buizel:"well now you do my sidekick.

Logan:"(me and buizel said our goodbyes before we left)

:Monokuma theatre:

Monokuma:"I hope you enjoy the story.and please share this with your friend and family so we could get this story spread out.also this is going to be a ride witch you won't want to miss so check everyday.

:day 2:

Logan:"(just like the first day I left for the restaurant to meet them)

Riolu:good morning everyone.

Cyndiquill:"morning.

Todidile:"I want to announce that we will have a party at the old building in 2 days so If you want you could come.

Infernape:"there better be some delicious meat there

Torchic:"don't worry about that because I'll cook it.

Treeko:"A ninja needs to eat and train too.

Riolu:"i May not have my brother to eat and train with me but I still have Logan.

Logan:"(i thought we would not trust each other but I guess I was wrong.) (Eventually everyone left)

:free time:

Logan:"I decided to hang out with riolu.

Riolu:"you know Logan ever sense you took my missing brothers case I always thought about what happened to him.

Logan:"why?

Riolu:"I never told you this but me and brothers parents died in an accident.

Logan:"that's sad.

Riolu:"but don't worry I became stronger because of it. Oh and just so you know the only Pokémon that takes care of me is my brother lucario if I lost him then who would take care of me now?

Logan:"(I feel like I should answer this)

:Choices: I'll leave leave you

I'll take care of you

I'll let you have foster care

Correct choice:I'll take care of you

Logan:"I'll take care of you.

Riolu:"you will? Thank you.

Riolus report card updated

Logan:(we said our goodbyes and left)

:Monokuma theater:

Monokuma:"there's no murder yet which angers me. What should I do to get killings to happen? Oh I know how bout I have motives for tomorrow night.phuphuphu that would start my favorite thing and that's the blood and class trials and executing blackeneds.

:day 3: motive

Logan:"( and so I went to my daily morning meetings)

Riolu:"morning Logan.

Logan:"where is everyone?

Riolu:"oh they went to get supplies for the dinner party tomorrow.

Logan:"ok but what are you doing here then?

Riolu:" oh they didn't need me.

Logan:"well see you tomorrow.

Logan:"(I went back to my cottage afterwards)

:free time:

Logan:"(I decided to hang out with chikorita today)

Chikorita:"I'm going to have fun watering the plants today with Logan.

Logan:"(after we were done watering the plants we talked)

Logan:"so chikorita what made you do gardening?

Chikorita:"oh my mother introduced me to it and ever since I loved agriculture. By the way here's a quick question. What's the first thing to do before watering a plant?

Logan:"you dig a hole for the plant.

Chikorita:"ding ding ding. Your right because without the hole the plants roots would go through properly.

Logan:"(I said goodbye to chikorita before heading back to my cottage.)

Ding dong!

Monokuma:"would everyone please go to jabberwock park please it's an emergency.

Logan:"(somethings odd about this announcement but I have to go because it would be braking the rules.)

:Jabberwock park:

Infernape:"what is it you dumb bear?!

Piplup:"yea what is it?!

Monokuma:"oh calm down I only want you to hear what I have to say.

Tortwig:"is it a motive to kill?

Monokuma:"yep your right. This motive is about your memories about your family going missing and what happened to them.

Buizel:"how is that gonna get us to kill?!

Monokuma:"I don't know. But I guess we'll find out you stupid otter.

Buizel:"I am not a stupid otter!

Monokuma:"anyway have a good sleep you will need it.

Logan:"(we than got back to our cottages)

:Day 4: party

Logan:"(today's the day we'll have are party)

Riolu:"is anyone excited?

Infernape:"yep!

Tortwig:"free food and a talk with our friends? That sounds like a great idea!

Logan:"I never really cared about stuff like this.

Riolu:"oh don't be like that Logan. Try it for our sake.

Logan:"ok I'll see you at the party then.

:free time:

Logan:"(I hung out with todidile today)

Todidile:"you know the only reason I wanted to throw a party was to have fun. But after seeing something suspicious I decided to hold it a 9:30 pm instead of 10 pm

Logan:"ok I get it.

Logan:"(I said goodbye to Todidile and left)

:chapter 1 daily life event the party:

Logan:"(when it was that time everyone except buizel came)

Todidile:"Logan can I search you?

Logan:"w-why?

Todidile:"so there's no dangerous items.

Logan:"that makes sense

Logan:"(I waited for everyone to arrive. And when they did we all had a good 30 minute time)

Riolu:"this food is so good torchic!

Torchic:"thanks I cooked it myself.

Infernape:"this is delicious.

Piplup:" I love dancing on the floor.

Tortwig:"this food really"tickles my taste buds"

Umbreon:"really tortwig? that's the best joke you could come up with?

Glaceon:"I'm surprised this hot food isn't melting me.

Treeko:"it sucks buizel didn't come.

Mudkip:"I'm enjoying spending time with everyone.

Chikorita:"I got to be honest this is way better than my home grown vegetables.

Cyndiquill:"this is great!

Mawile:"in my studies I never found what good food back then tasted like but modern day is nice.

Pikachu:"this food is nice but not as nice as my master.

Logan:"(as I finished my meal the power went out)

Riolu:"I cant see but i can see everyone's auras.

Infernape:"what happened to the lights!?

Piplup:"I don't know!

Tortwig:"it looks like pikachu "shocked the fusebox"

Pikachu:"don't make that joke!

Umbreon:"even with my typing I can't see.

Glaceon:"ice maybe dark but not like this!

Todidile:"what's going on here?!

Mawile:"I never thought modern day electricity would be this fragile!

Treeko:"a ninja may sneak in the dark but can't see in it!

Mudkip:"this happened all the time at my crappy house.

Torchic:"this wasn't supposed to happen!

Logan:"(we were all shocked that the power went off but as soon as it came on.)

Riolu:"someone help me!!!

Logan:"(we all ran toward where the scream came from. But when we did we saw something that we will never forget)

:body discovered cyndiquill:

Logan:"(it was the body of cyndiquill our friend)


	3. Chapter1deadlylife

Chapter 1 the return to jabberwock island :deadly life:

Monokuma:"a body has been discovered after a certain amount of time the class trial will begin

Infernape:"what is thisssss!?!?

Glaceon:"this cant be but it is.

Piplup:"mommyyyy!!

Tortwig:"this is just cruel

Monokuma:"I told you a murder would take place. But since you guys except the ultimate detective are noobs in investigating a murder here's the monokuma file!

Monokuma:"and before you say there's no blackened on this island you wrong only one of you 15 are the blackened.

:investigation: background music: ikorshia

Logan:"(after he left I read the file)

Monokuma file 1:the victims body was found at the old building.

The cause of death was the knife that was stabbed in the victims stomach.

Time of death: 10 pm

Truth bullet collected: monokuma file 1

Logan:"(I noticed this was extremely accurate. So we can trust it.)

Logan:"i have to examine the corpse

Logan:"(I noticed the murder weapon is missing. But there's something behind it. What's this? A dying message? I need to note that.

Truth bullet collected:dying message

Logan:"( i then looked in the kitchen for the weapon and I found it. It was bloodied so it's the murder weapon.)

Truth bullet collected:bloodied knife

Logan:"(plus Todidile fingerprints are all over it.)

Truth bullet collected:Todidiles fingerprints

Logan:"(after I was done in the kitchen I went to the breaker room and found 3 irons that were turned on. Were they the cause of it.

Truth bullet collected:irons at the breaker room

Logan:"(I then checked the air conditioner timer and it set to 10pm. Once again I took note.)

Truth bullet collected:air conditioner timer

Logan:"(but then I found other strange things like the night vision goggles. And the glow in the dark painted knife.)

Truth bullets collected:night vision goggles

Glow in the dark painted knife

Logan:"(I wanted to check todidiles cottage since he let me and I found a

murder warning written by cyndiquill)

Truth bullet collected:murder warning

Logan:"(then i went to ask what happened for them.)

Riolu:"I think I saw a black aura going to the kitchen.

Chikorita:"I saw buizel a minute before the blackout I was outside when I heard everyone.

Buizel:"I was swimming the whole time but then I was hungry so I went to the old building.

Truth bullets collected:riolus account

Chikoritas account

Buizels account

Monokuma:"you had enough time for an investigation so now it's time for the class trial. so can everyone please come to monokuma rock?

Logan:"(we then went there. Then an escalator dropped out of nowhere.)

Logan:"(we all went down the elevator where monokuma was waiting for us.)

Monokuma:"I'm so excited about the class trial. and I've been waiting for it ever since the murder occurred. So let the spotless and blackened debate for the first timeee!!

Logan:"(I then knew it was only up to me to figure who killed one of our friends. I hope this goes to plan. Because if it doesn't...)


	4. Chapter1classtrial

Logan and the others found a dead body and then other Pokémon got suspicious of each other. can Logan find the killer of this case? The class trial starts now...

Truth bullets: 1: Monokuma file 1

2: dying message

3:irons at the breaker room

4:bloodied knife

5:todidles fingerprints

6:murder warning

7:glow in the dark painted knife

8:night vision goggles

9:air conditioner timer

10:riolu's account

11:Chikoritas account

12 buizels account

Monokuma:" let me explain the rules of the the class trial. During the class trial you will present your arguments as to who the killer is and vote for who done it.

Monokuma:"if you vote correctly then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person. I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and that person will earn the right to leave this island.

Buizel:" so where do we begin?"

Riolu:"I think we should talk about the weapon."

:make your argument:

Truth bullet: bloodied knife

Buizel: "so what is the murder weapon?

Chikorita: "maybe it was **a fork**

Umbreon: "is this case unsolvable?

Riolu:"it's not that hard to know what it is.

"(Hold on that Pokémon said something wrong I found what the weapon is I have to show the evidence)"

Chikorita: "maybe it was **a fork**

Truth bullet:bloodied knife

**No that's wrong**

Logan:"hold on chikorita do you think it was a fork?

Chikorita:"yea why?

Logan:"because I found a bloodied knife on the kitchen table.

Chikorita:"i see. "Sorry for wasting everyone's time.

Buizel:"I accept your apology.

Riolu:"glad we got that sorted out."but we need to discuss how the killer could see in the dark.

Piplup:"Thanks for wasting time chikorita. you are really stupid.

Chikorita:"hey! I am not.

Tortwig:" guys we need to stop "monkeying around" (Laughing)

Infernape:" is that supposed to be a joke?!

Riolu:" calm down guys we need to discuss it.

:Make your argument: truth bullets: night vision goggles

Glow in the dark knife

Dying message

Riolu:"all right so how can the killer see in the dark?

Umbreon:"did they use a candle.

Glaceon:"no that would be to obvious.

Infernape:"did they use night vision goggles?

Todidile:maybe they used cyndiquills flames?

"(A Pokémon said something I agree on so maybe I should say it to them that I agree.)

Infernape:"did they use night vision goggles?

Truth bullet: night vision goggles

**I agree with that**

Logan:"I think it's safe to say that the killer used night vision goggles.

Infernape:"wow and here I thought I was shouting some random bull but I'm right.

Logan:"because I found night vision goggles under the kitchen table.

Riolu:"yep that's what I'm thinking.

Treeko:" ok so who has an alibi?

Glaceon:"the only Pokémon that doesn't have one is buizel so only he can be the killer.

Buizel:"me!? The killer!? I would never kill anyone!

:Make your argument: truth bullets: riolu's account

Chikoritas account

Buizels account

Glaceon:"your the only one that didn't show up to the party.

Buizel:"so what?! that doesn't mean I'm the killer!

Umbreon:"no one **saw you** anyway.

Infernape:"I think you broke in and killed him.

Buizel:"I was swimming.

Piplup:"that's clearly a desperate excuse.

Buizel:"it's not!

"(If this goes on any longer then everyone will pick buizel as the blackened maybe someone's testimony will back buizels alibi)

Umbreon:"no one **saw you** anyway

Truth bullet:Chikoritas account

**No that's wrong**

Logan:I'm pretty sure I spoke to Chikorita about buizels alibi and they saw him isn't that right chikorita?

Chikorita:"no mistakes there.

Logan:"which means someone at the dining hall killed cyndiquill.

Umbreon:"what?!

Riolu:"he's right. And besides we need to talk about who caused the blackout.

Logan:"(I almost forgot. Who actually set that up. I should already know)

:Point out the suspicious person:

Cyndiquill

Logan:"what if it was cyndiquill?

Infernape:"your kidding!

Riolu:"no he's onto something we just need to discuss how he did it.

:Make your argument: truth bullets irons in the breaker room

Murder warning

Glow in the dark painted knife

Infernape:how did cyndiquill trip the braker?

Umbreon:"maybe they caused a power surge?

Glaceon:"why trip the breaker?

Todidile:"maybe they tampered with it?

Umbreon:"maybe they caused a power surge?

Truth bullet: irons in the breaker room

**I agree with that**

Logan:"maybe they did cause a power surge but it wasn't the trigger.

Infernape:"**Hold that thought**

Logan:"infernape? What's wrong?

Infernape:"what's wrong is your logic

:Sword conflict:

Truth blades: air conditioner timer,glow in the dark painted knife,irons in the breaker room.

Infernape:"I thought you said the irons were the direct trigger

Infernape:"so you lied to me

Logan:"I said they caused it.but they are not the direct trigger

Infernape:"so what idiot?!

Infernape:"the irons **are the direct trigger**

Infernape:"did you get all that?!

"(Infernape needs to calm down but I do need to show that they aren't)

Infernape:the irons **are the direct trigger**

Truth blade: air conditioner timer

**Allow me to cut through those words**

Logan:the direct trigger is actually the air conditioner timer.

Infernape:"air conditioners!?!

Riolu:"he's right infernape they are the trigger.

Riolu:"and I think there's some plan that cyndiquill has set up. And I think Logan has the answer. Show them the evidence Logan.

Logan:"(the evidence? It's probably...)

Present truth bullet: murder warning

Logan:"you mean the murder warning that we found?

Riolu:"correct. and what else did he do?

Present truth bullet: glow in the dark painted knife

Logan:"he also painted the knife and put it there.

Riolu:"this means he was planing to kill someone.

Piplup:"he was?!

Tortwig:"well it looks like we have a cereal killer on our hands.

Infernape:"shut up tortwig.

Riolu:"anyway we will know who the killer is because the murder warning was sent to the killer.

Logan:"(then the killer is...)

:Point out the suspicious person:

Todidle

Logan:"todidile your the killer aren't you?

Todidile:"m-me the k-killer? impossible.

Trial suspended

Monokuma:"gee I wish monomi was here so I could beat her up like I always did when Hajime's group got here. but that gamer girl chiaki is dead so is her sister but anyway let's continue the trial.

Trial resumed

Infernape:"are you seriously the killer?!

Todidile:"I swear I'm not the killer!

Riolu:"can you prove it?

Todidile:"y-yes I c-can.

Riolu:"Logan prove he's the killer for us because it looks like this is his last argument. So break it.

Todidile:I'm not the killlller!!!!

:Panic talk action:

Todidile:"nonsense!

Todidile:"arggggg!

Todidile:" shut up!!!!

Todidile you have no proof!

Todidile:"why are so bent up to point the finger at me!

Todidile:"what pieces of evidence proves I'm the killer?!

Truth bullets: todidiles fingerprints on the knife

Dying message

Riolu's account

**This is the end**

Logan:"the dying message, riolu's account, and your fingerprints on the knife point to you so just give up already. once I go over your crime this trials all over.

:Closing argument:

Act1:after monokuma showed us motives of our families going missing cyndiquill decided to kill someone to know if it was true or not so he wrote the murder warning then sent it to the killer. Which was a big mistake because that's when he decided to kill cyndiquill to save everyone's lives.

Act2: the killer got the night vision goggles from the super market because he knew a blackout was coming

Act3:after that he decided to throw a party which was part of the killers plan. But little did he know the irons were already on at that point.after that the air conditioner timer went off causing a blackout.

Act4:when the lights went off that's when the real killer put on the night vision goggles and saw that cyndiquill was ducking under the table for the knife they had hidden in advance.thats right everything up to that point was the victims plan.

Act5:the killer then stabbed cyndiquill near the table.but unfortunately for the killer they didn't see the dying message that cyndiquill wrote. After they murdered cyndiquill they went to the kitchen to hide the weapon. But they had their fingerprints on it this proves who the killer is.Regardless they went back to the dining hall but that's when riolu saw them. Well their aura anyway.the killer who did this to protect us is...you todidile

Logan:"how about it did I get anything wrong.

Todidile:"unfortunately... no

Infernape:"I get you were trying to protect us but you didn't have to kill him

Riolu:"I agree

Monokuma:"so everyone stopped talking right? Okay then it's voting time

:Todidile is guilty:

Monokuma:"yes that's right the blackened that killed cyndiquill is todidile.

Riolu:"I knew it when I saw your black aura you murderer!

Piplup:"so this dumb Pokémon actually committed murder.i hate you forever.

Tortwig:"I'm not going to joke about this horrible deed.

Umbreon:"your way darker than me.

Infernape:"I wanted to believe in a friend that trusted but look what happened. This sicko killed someone

Logan:did you do it to protect us?

Todidile:"it was that and another thing.

Logan:"what was it?

Todidile:"my family.

Logan:"?

Todidile:"that's right I was more affected then cyndiquill I really loved and trusted my family. We even have a business called the advanced swimming team that made improvements on swim gear.what I saw was the building on fire and my family missing. I couldn't believe it.but then cyndiquill sent the murder warning to me and I don't want anymon to die so I saw my chance and took it.

Riolu:"that's one sad story but I can't show sympathy for your crime it was unnecessary.on mine my dearest brother lucario was missing and well I cried but then I remembered my Logan is helping me find him.

Infernape:"you are a selfish Pokémon.

Glaceon:"you are much colder than me.

Buizel:"well that's that.

Logan:"buizel

Buizel:"?

Logan:"can I walk with you after the punishment?

Buizel:"sure

Monokuma:"if you would could please stop talking you forgot that todidile will be punished.

Todidile:"what?! Nonononnono anything but that!

Monokuma:"lets give it everything we got! It's punishment time!

:todidile is the blackened time for punishment:

Todidile was then hit with lots of knifes but survived then he was water tortured and the the end for him came when he was thrown into the lave baked into a cookie.

Logan:"(that was the last time we ever saw him alive)

Chapter 1 the return to jabberwock island

:remaining students:

14

Dead

2


	5. Chapter2dailylife

Chapter 2 sea of death,punishment,and coconuts :daily life:

:day 1:

Logan:"(cyndiquill and Todidile died last night. Which has made our meeting today a lot gloomy.)

Riolu:"I know 2 Pokémon died last night but we should remain hopeful for their sake and keep living.

Piplup:"great speech and all but for cyndiquill I get why but Todidile? He killed him so don't show pity for that horrible monster.

Treeko:"isn't that a bit too far? I mean yes he did kill but that doesn't mean that you should disrespect him.

Piplup:"are you defending a killer?!

Treeko:"n-no it's just that talking about it won't help.

Logan:"(after everyone debated for 10 minutes. We left our ways.)

:free time:

Logan:"(I hung out with the cold glaceon for today)

Glaceon:"you know I've been wanting to ask What temperature am I?

Logan:"bellow zero.

Glaceon:"your right. And I'll say this I wasn't a cold Pokémon before but after my mother died I lost all hope for this world. But your making me stop aren't you?

Logan:"well yea because there's more to earth than you think.

Glaceon:"you might be right. But anyway goodbye.

Logan:"(after I said bye I went back to my cottage.)

:monokuma theatre:

Monokuma:"phuhuphuphu that trial was so awesome! I can't wait for the next murder so I could punish the blackened. But before that I will call everyone to were we went 2 days ago in 4 days for the next motive so see you then. Phuphuphu.

:day 2: a new island

Logan:"(everything was the same until monokuma showed up.)

Monokuma:"hey guys a new island has opened up.

Buizel:"why didn't you tell us before?!

Monokuma:"it takes a day for the monobeast to be called off.

Riolu:"really? Then let's check it out.

Tortwig:"you know I've been wondering how big this island is so it's sounds good.

Logan:"(we decided to check out the new island.)

:at the 2nd island:

Logan:"so this is the second island huh?

Logan:"(the first place that caught my eye was the ancient ruins.)

Riolu:"welp I lived near a temple but this is a lot bigger then the one I lived near.

Logan:"I mean I did visit you a bunch. But I'm lucky that your brother lucario didn't ambush me.

Riolu:"I mean you are right.

Logan:"(I then went to the library to find treeko and umbreon.)

Umbreon:"I think you should take a look at this because this guide contradicts the facts of the island.

Logan:"(I read the guide and it said that this island didn't have bridges and it's also a real island. And it used to have many animals. But strangely there are none.)

Treeko:"this really is suspicious Indeed but it's not that important as worrying about the killings to start again.

Logan:"(I left the library to go to the diner.)

Glaceon:"well this is empty so it's pointless.

Logan:"(I ignored glaceon to go inside the diner.)

Infernape:"oh hi Logan want some burgers? I can grill them after all.

Logan:"no thanks.

Logan:"I then went to some beach house but as I got on the beach...)

Piplup:"eeek! Logan come here!

Logan:"what's going on?!

Piplup:"the killings started again.

Logan:"(I turned to see tortwig and chikorita fighting about who the best grass Type is.)

Chikorita:"I'm the best because I have speed and your slow.

Tortwig:"so what?! I have the best defense

You need to get on my level!

Logan:"guys stop this is stupid.

Chikorita and tortwig:" sorry

Logan:"(I then went inside the beach house to find buizel.)

Buizel:"this water tastes so good!

Logan:"so what was in it?

Buizel I have no idea but it's delicious!

Logan:"(I then checked inside the beach house to find a shower room and closet. After we explored the new island we went back to the restaurant.)

Riolu:"well what did everyone find?

Umbreon:"I found a library.

Infernape.i found a diner.

Buizel:"I found a beach house.

Logan:"me and riolu found some ancient ruins so let's check it together.

:at the ruins:

Riolu:"doesn't that look like a vault door that says hope in Japanese? And is that a gun?!

Buizel:"looks like it. And it does need a password. But we don't know it.

Riolu:"alright when we find out the code we could input it on the keypad.

Everyone:"agreed.

Logan:"(what a day that was. We discovered a new island and I think there could be more.)

:Monokuma theater:

Monokuma:"have you heard this joke about us bears eating the meat inside the animal? That's called a bearsavge.

Lol that was funny but anyway have a good morning tomorrow.

:day 3:

Logan:"(once again I went to the restaurant to meet up with everyone.)

:free time:

Logan:"( I decided to hang out with the weird pikachu.)

Logan:"(me and pikachu somehow got along.)

Pikachu:"...well for a mere human your not that bad

Pikachu:"but your not like my master.

Logan:"hey pikachu? Who's your master?

Pikachu:"I won't give names but hes a 10 year old boy. At first I thought he was a weak and pitiful human but after seeing him protect me from a flock of spearow

I thank him for it even to this day.

Logan:"wow what a story.

Logan:"(I said an awkward goodbye to pikachu and i went to my cottage.)

:monokuma theater:

Monokuma:"you know I'm growing very impatient with this peace but after tomorrow it will be the motive and I'll surprise Logan and the other survivors with it.

:day 4:

Logan:"you know I'm kind of worried about monokuma.

Riolu:"why?

Logan:"because he hasn't been calling us to the park for another motive.

Riolu:"don't you think that's a good thing?

Logan:"perhaps. But I'm suspicious.

Riolu:"ok I guess you can keep watch.

:free time:

Logan:"(I decided to sleep in my cottage today.)

:monokuma theater:

Monokuma:"I cant wait I really cant wait!

The looks on their faces will tell the story because this time it will be something that they covered up but it will come back to haunt them.

:Day 5: the motive

riolu:"alright everyone if you hear something tonight then it's probably a motive Logan was warning me about.

Infernape:"after all this time?!

Piplup:"to be honest I won't care about the motive.

Logan:"(after I left the restaurant I went to my cottage to rest.)

Ding!dong!

Monokuma:"will everyone please report to jabberwock park.

Logan:"(it's just as I feared another motive.)

Monokuma:"now can everyone please grab the paper with their names on them.

Logan:"(I went to the table to pick mine and it was my secret)

(Even though Logan works as a detective he's still afraid of dead bodies.)

Logan:"!!

Logan:"how did you know!?

Infernape:"same here?!

Piplup:"I-I-i what?!

Tortwig:"n-no way?!

Riolu:"don't tell big brother lucario!

Buizel:"this is your motive?! Hah!

Piplup:"how can you be calm about this!?

Buizel:"because that won't get anyone to kill.

Monokuma:"but this will because if no one dies in 2 days I'll show it to the whole world. So ya better start killing.

Logan:"(after monokuma left I felt a shiver down my spine. He's gonna show it? Impossible!)

:day 6:

Logan:"what was the secret you Guys got?

Riolu:"mine was I train without supervision from my brother.

Buizel."mine was i messed up a Pokémon on accident. I still fell guilty about that.

Logan:"(everyone was showing their secrets except chikorita.)

Umbreon:"hey Logan?

Logan:"what?

Umbreon let's meet at the beach house tomorrow.

Logan:"why?

Umbreon:"cause I need to talk to you.

Logan:"ok

Logan:"(after he left I hung out with buizel.)

Buizel:"the reason I save Pokémon and humans alike is because my dad died because a sharpedo eat him alive and the lifeguard wasn't looking.

Logan:"you know that's a sad story. I lost my grandpa because of a heart attack.

Buizel:"bye Logan my sidekick.

Logan:"(after I said goodbye to buizel I went back to my cottage.)

:monokuma theater:

Monokuma:"I have a feeling that someone's going to die tomorrow. Hehehehehe.

:day7: daily life event talk at the beach house.

Logan:"(I decided to meet with umbreon to talk with him. He was at the diner parking lot.)

Umbreon:"there you are! I was waiting for you.

Logan:"sorry about.

Umbreon:"now lets go to the beach house.

Logan:"(when we were near the entrance a saw a body near water.)

Umbreon:"who's that knocked out near the beach? We should check it out.

Logan:"(when we did I saw buizels dead body.)

:body discovery buizel:

Ding!ding!ding!

Monokuma:"a body has been discovered after a certain amount of time passes a class trial will begin.


	6. Chapter2deadlylife

Chapter 2 sea of death,punishment, and coconuts. :deadly life:

Logan:"buizel!!!

Logan:"(as soon as I found it I yelled because he was a very good friend.)

Logan:"I'll find out who did this don't worry.

Logan:"(as soon as I said that riolu,chikorita,Infernape, and piplup screamed.)

Riolu:"no! Not again!

Chikorita:"to be honest I miss him.

Infernape:"this happened twice?!

Piplup:"wahhh! These stupid killings will never end!

Monokuma:" just like last time I'll pass the monokuma file.

Logan:"(I grabbed it and read it)

:background music:ikorshia

Monokuma file 2: the victim is buizel

Cause of death: Knocked out unconscious

And drowned.

Time of death: unknown

Logan:"(what? why is the time of death not written here this time? i toke note of the file.

Truth bullet collected: monokuma file 2

Logan:"hmm why are there bloody drag marks? I need to take this into account.

Truth bullet collected: bloody drag marks

Logan:"(I then looked behind me and saw signs of a struggle in the distance. What happened here I wonder? Once again I toke note of it.)

Truth bullet collected: signs of a struggle

Logan:"(there's also a knife with buizels fingerprints on it. I took note of it.

Truth bullet collected: knife with buizels fingerprints.

Logan:"I should look into buizels cottage for clues.

:at buizels cottage:

Logan:"huh? A letter? What did the killer send him?

Logan:"(I read it and it said riolu is the mastermind.)

Logan:"riolu the mastermind? I need to inspect riolus cottage for evidence of that.

Truth bullet collected: buizels letter

:at riolus cottage:

Logan:"this letter is saying to meet at the beach in front of the beach house at 9:30pm.

Logan:"maybe that could tell me the time of death.

Logan:"(I take note of the letter and it's meeting time

Truth bullets collected: riolus letter

Meeting time 9:30 pm

Logan:"(it looks like I have to ask riolu about what happens at the meeting.)

:at the beach:

Logan:"riolu can I ask you if you went to a meeting at the beach at 9:30pm?

Riolu:"I went to the meeting and buizel and i talked for a bit until he pulled a knife on me so I took out his light and knocked him out. But I'm not the killer.

Logan:"thanks.

Truth bullet collected: riolus account

Logan:"(I need to look for footprints on the beach)

Logan:"(ahah I found riolus footprints. I'll take note.

Truth bullet collected: riolus footprints

Logan:"I should probably examine the body.

Logan:"(buizel I'm sorry but I need to check your body.)

Logan:"(and I already see a dried external wound but it didn't kill him for sure. Then there's that mark that looks like a leaf. I took notes of them.)

Truth bullets collected: buizels external wound

Strange leaf mark

Logan:"( I also found footprints that belong to buizel.)

Truth bullet collected: buizels footprints

Ding!ding!ding!

Monokuma:"so that's enough time for the investigation so report to monokuma rock please. You know are previous meeting spot.

Logan:"(we all went there and it's the same thing we did in our first class trial.

Logan:"(once again we have to find out who killed buizel our friend. He didn't deserve to die because he was a brave Pokémon and heroic as well and also nice. Rest assured we will find the killer again.)


	7. Chapter2classtrialupdated

Chapter 2 class trial

Logan and the others have to once again find who the killer is and the victim this time is the beloved otter buizel. Who and why did they kill him? The second trial starts...

Truth bullets: monokuma file 2

Bloody drag marks

Signs of a struggle

Knife with buizels fingerprints

Buizels letter

Riolus letter

Meeting time 9:30pm

Riolus account

Riolus footprints

Buizels external wound

Strange leaf mark

Buizels footprints

Monokuma:"now then let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial. During the class trial you will present your arguments as to who the killer and vote for who done it. I sure you after your first one.

Umbreon:"who has an alibi?

Piplup:"I was dancing in my room.

Infernape:"I was doing my daily jog.

Logan:"I was with you.

Tortwig:"I guess I was "twisleeping"

Riolu:"I was in my room training.

Glaceon:"I was walking around the island.

Chikorita:"I was watering my plants.

Umbreon:"so everyone has an alibi. For morning but what about night? I think riolu killed buizel.

Riolu:"m-me?! The killer?! that's wrong!

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets: footprints

Riolus letter

Buizels footprints

Riolu:"why am I the suspect?!

Umbreon:"because me and Logan found a letter in your cottage that buizel sent to you.

Riolu:"s-so what?! **It's not like I went there**!

Chikorita:"it's true that you don't have an alibi so just confess already.

Piplup:"yea stop making idiotic excuses.

Riolu:"there're not excuses!

Logan:"(poor riolu is getting suspected.

But I have to show that evidence to him.)

Riolu:"s-so what?! **It's not like I went there**!

Truth bullet:riolus footprints

**No! That's wrong!**

Logan:"so why did I find footprints at the beach?

Riolu:"eeek!

Umbreon:"that's right the footprints.

Chikorita:"they point to him being the killer.

Riolu:"why!?

Chikorita:"because I think you killed him with your fists.

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets: monokuma file 2

Buizels external wound

Bloody drag marks

Chikorita:"it's clear that **blunt force trauma killed him**.

Riolu:"I'm not that strong to do that much!

Umbreon:"oh really?

Riolu:"yes really!

Chikorita:"give it up you killed him.

Logan:"(wait blunt force trauma? i don't think that killed him.)

Chikorita:"it's clear that **blunt force trauma killed him**.

Truth bullet: monokuma file 2

**No! That's wrong!**

Logan:"but didn't the monokuma file say that he was drowned?

Chikorita:"so? He probably dragged him.

Logan:"I have evidence to contradict your theory.

Truth bullet select:

Riolus account

It's here!

Logan:"because I spoke to riolu and he said he left as soon as possible because he thought he killed him. The killer dragged the victim and drowned him.

Chikorita:"**your words are wilting **

Logan:"chikorita what are you doing?!

Chikorita:"I'm going to burn that argument just like I did to that flower first time.

:sword conflict:

Truth blades: bloody drag marks

Buizels external wound

Buizels footprints

Chikorita:"perhaps buizel never went to meet with riolu.

Chikorita:"which means.

Chikorita:"**there's no evidence to say he did go**.

Logan:"(hold on she said there's no evidence to support the fact buizel never went there but I can prove her wrong.)

Chikorita:"**there's no evidence to say he did go**.

Truth blade: buizels footprints

Allow me to cut through those words!

Logan:"that's strange because I found buizels footprints in the sand.

Which means he did go!

Chikorita:"!

Logan:"that's right he really did.

Chikorita:"I suppose I should retreat

Umbreon:"but when did the murder happen?

Logan:"(i have to think this through.)

:logic dive:

Question 1: When did the killer arrive at the beach?

Answers: before riolu and buizel arrived

After riolu and buizel arrived

Answer: before riolu and buizel arrived

Question 2: when did the murder occur?

Answers: during the meeting

After the meeting

Answer: after the meeting occurred

**I got it**

Logan:"what if it was after riolu left?

Umbreon:"maybe your on to something.

Logan:"what if the dragged buizel to the water after riolu left?

Chikorita:"if that's the case how did the killer drown him

Logan:"(well time to think again)

:logic dive:

Question 1: how did the killer drown him?

Answers: they tied a heavy object

They used a part of their body

Answer: they used a part of their body

**I got it**

Logan:"what if they used a part of their body to drown him?

Umbreon:"is it their hands?

Logan:"no it's not their hands.

Umbreon:"then what is it?

Logan:"(this is it I'm getting close now I have to get the word in my mind.)

:hangman's gambit:

**Leaf**

**That's the word I'm looking for **

Logan:"what if it was a leaf?

Umbreon:"really? something that lightweight?

Logan:"it's part of the killers body!

Logan:"and thanks to that I know who the killer is!

:Class trial suspended:

Monokuma:"well my students are getting closer to the truth then I thought they would be. They really are smart!

:Class trial resumed:

:select the killer:

Chikorita

Logan:"chikorita are you the killer?

Chikorita:"what made you decide that! I want to know what makes you think that!

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets: strange leaf mark

External wound

Knife with buizels fingerprints

Chikorita:"what are saying!

Chikorita:"accusing of killing that stupid otter!

Chikorita:"that's crazy talk you hear me!

Riolu:"you tried to pin the blame on me!

Chikorita:"**there's nothing wrong with the body**!

Logan:"(I know I'm on the right track I just have to show the evidence.)

Chikorita:"**there's nothing wrong with the body**!

Truth bullet: strange leaf mark

No! That's wrong!

Logan:"I want you to see this piece of evidence.

Chikorita:"what is it!?

Logan:"the strange leaf mark on the body!

Umbreon:"just confess already. It's pointless to try and argue this point.

Chikorita:"there's no part of my body that matches it!

:Panic talk action:

Chikorita:"I hope your flowers die!

Chikorita:"what do you know!

Chikorita:"your lying!

Chikorita:"I'm not the killer!

Chikorita:"what part of my body would match it?!

Leaf on the head

**This is the end**

Logan:"it would be the leaf on your head!

Chikorita:"eeeeeeek!!!

Logan:"I will now go over your crime and you'll have no arguments left

:Closing argument:

Act1:this all started when monokuma threatened the killers secret. The killer couldn't let that get out so they thought of a plan.

Act2:the first part of it was to write a letter to buizel stating that riolu was the mastermind. This was the killer trap.

Act3:buizel. Wanting an explanation. Sent a letter to riolu. And addressing to meet with him at the beach around 9:30pm

Act:4:riolu agreed to meet buizel. He got there the same time buizel did. And when thought that riolu was lying. That's when they decided to kill him at that point. But he didn't expect riolu to break his flashlight. That's when he was knocked unconscious.

Act5:riolu. Worried what we would think about him doing it. He left. That's when the killer that was watching them struck. The dragged buizel to the water to drown him. Since they don't have hands they used an unorthodox weapon which was...

Their leaf that's right everything went well until they forgot to get rid of that mark. This is the truth behind the incident you caused isn't that right chikorita?!

Chikorita:"...I figured the ultimate detective would find me the killer.

Umbreon:"so that means you did it?!

Chikorita:"that's exactly right I killed him.

Monokuma:"is this class trial finished? Because it looks like it is. So now it's time for the scheduled voting time.

:Chikorita is guilty:

Monokuma:"well I hate to say it but the killer is the ultimate gardener chikorita.

Logan:"what secret was so important that made you kill him!?

Chikorita:"it was my dark side.

Everyone:"your what!?

Chikorita:"I didn't want people to perceive me as a horrible Pokémon so I did it for that reason.

Chikorita:"I had it since I was little. And there was an incident that made someone die because of my dark side.

Riolu:"that was the reason!? To cover that up!?

Chikorita:"I know you won't ever forgive me for this which is why I embrace death. So goodbye everyone and take care for my sake.

Monokuma:"I've got a very special punishment for the ultimate gardener.

Let's give everything we got its punishment time!

:game over:

Chikorita has been found guilty. time for punishment!

She was then burned from the feet but she escaped. That's when a bonfire lights up and caused a forest fire. Chikorita tried to run but there were people with knives everywhere. Eventually she burned to a crisp and burned blood dropped to the floor.

:after the trial:

Buizel:"owww! Riolu did a number on me. I knew chikorita was planning something.

Chapter 2 sea of death, punishment, and coconuts.

:students remain:

13

:dead:

3


	8. Chapter3dailylife

Chapter 3 ocean breeze of despair :daily life:

:day 1:

Logan:"(after buizel and chikorita died I felt like I could cry at any moment.)

Piplup:"4 people died and your telling me to stay hopeful?!

Riolu:"like I said things may sound blea-

Logan:"(we then notice a certain Pokémon coming. When he came everyone was shocked.)

Logan:"b-buizel is that you?

Riolu:"no it's a ghost!

Buizel:"you thought I died?! Well your wrong.

Riolu:"but chikorita drowned you!

Buizel:"hah! Drowning a water type is impossible. I know some guys missed me.

Logan:"of course I do I'm your best friend.

Riolu:"well we have a friend back.

Buizel:"but what happened to chikorita?

Riolu:"she got punished.

Logan:"(after we talked for an hour we all left.)

:free time:

Logan:"(I hung out with buizel because I missed him.)

Logan:(we had fun swimming for a while.)

Buizel:"I'm glad that my sidekick helped everyone.

Logan:"well I had to.

Buizel:"I want to say that I actually had a crush on chikorita once in my old high school but she rejected me.

Logan:"well that sucks

Logan:"(after I left I went to my cottage.)

:monokuma theater)

Monokuma:"I cant believe that I was fooled of all people. But buizel can have despair.

:day 2: I new island

Monokuma:"another island is unlocked.

:at the third island:

Logan:"so this is the new island huh? It looks like it's in ruins. I guess I'll explore.

:at the hospital:

Riolu:"well if anyone is injured I can put them here.

Logan:"you do realize that we need to get medication for the patient right?

Riolu:"oh I forgot.

:motel:

Buizel:"well if we need to stay for a while we can do it here.

Logan:"ok well I'll move on.

:music venue:

Treeko:"I hate loud music.

Torchic:"why?

Treeko:"because it will get me in trouble if I'm too loud.

Logan:"you are the ultimate ninja after all.

Treeko:"that is the truth.

:electric ave:

Logan:"(for some reason a computer was already on. I checked it and this is what it said.)

(The tragedy was an event that was caused by the reserve course students at hopes peak academy. At first it was a revolt but 2,238 thousand people committed suicide then somehow leaks got out and it caused riots around the world and one riot destroyed hopes peak academy.)

Logan :"what is this!? Hopes peak destroyed!? Impossible!

Monokuma:"not impossible it actually happened.

:back at the restaurant:

Riolu:"well there's something off with what the laptop said.

Infernape:"you'd expect me to believe that hopes peak was destroyed?

Mudkip:"why? It isn't that far fetched.

Logan:"(eventually I left.)

:monokuma theater:

Monokuma:"what a way to shock them with the laptop. But still I have to do it. It's part of my AI.

:day 3:

Riolu:"well good morning everyone.

Everyone:"good morning.

Riolu:"now that there's a music venue we should celebrate buizel being alive.

Logan:"sounds good.

Riolu:"it's in four days.

:free time:

Logan:"(I decided to hang out with piplup.)

Logan:"(she mostly just taught me how to dance right.)

Piplup;"you are better than that annoying riolu. I know that he evolves into lucario but then again it's not the most powerful Pokémon if you can agree.

Logan:"I met his brother after riolu offered to take me to his house. Lucario thought i was weak. Until I fought him.

Logan:"it was a good fight. In fact I almost beat Him.

Piplup:"what a story.

Piplup:"we should definitely hang out next time.

Logan:"(and so I left for my cottage.)

:monokuma theater:

Monokuma:"have you ever heard of a bear being an omnivore? That's because I am one. Anyway I'll give them seven days until the next motive.

:Day 4:

Logan:"(I stayed at my cottage today.)

:day 5:

Logan:"(once again I did it.)

:day 6:

Logan:"(it's been too long since the next motive so I'm worried what it will be.)

:day 7: the party

riolu:"well we've been waiting for this so let's go at 10pm

Logan:"sure.

Logan:"(then nighttime eventually came. I went straight to the music venue.)

Riolu:"welcome Logan there won't be a killing here this time.

Buizel:"I'm sorry I worried everyone I hope that another killing doesn't happen.

Pikachu:"I highly doubt it.

Infernape:"don't be so negative! Show some spirit!

Logan:"(riolu sang a song and his voice was... beautiful.)

Logan:"wow! Your voice was beautiful!

Riolu:"thanks my brother taught me.

Logan:"(it was very late so we all went to our cottages.)

:day 8:

Logan:"(what a party that was. I think that's a one time thing.)

:free time:

Logan:"(I hung out with riolu.)

Logan:"(we just trained around the beach.)

Riolu:"(pant pant) so what was it like for you?

Logan:"it was tiring.

Riolu:"I know right? But I'll tell you about my brother. He was a good Pokémon that helped many of the Pokémon kind and humans as well That's why I've been trying to tell them that not all humans are evil. But one day he went to train at wigglytuffs guild and I haven't seen him since.

Logan:"that's when they called him missing.

Riolu:"well they tried to break in but some iron plates were somehow attached.

Riolu:"I met you at school and I thought you and I were the same but different. That's when I befriended you. After lucario went missing you found me crying in the woods and helped me. Which was very sweet of you since i admired and loved him.

Logan:"yep that about sums it up.

Logan:"(I went back to my cottage.)

:day 9:

Logan:"(nothing really happened today and I went to my cottage.)

:Monokuma theater:

Monokuma:"welp tomorrow night I will only call 2 Pokémon because I'll show them something that will get them to go on a rampage.

:day 10: the motive

Logan:" (I want to know what's taking monokuma so long for the motive?)

:

Free time:

Logan:"I hung out with Infernape.)

Logan:"(we just jogged around the islands.)

Infernape:"you still are slow but your getting better.

Logan:"thanks

Infernape:"you know I once coached some

13 year old kid and he was a excellent wrestler but not as good as me.

Logan:"(I went back to my cottage.)

Ding!ding!ding!

Monokuma:"will riolu and pikachu come to jabberwock park.

Logan:"(wait just two? I should accompany riolu to see what it is.)

Monokuma:"now there will be some photos on the table so go pick them up. You can see them anytime when you get them.

Logan:"(instinct took over when I saw riolus motive.. I picked it up and went to my cottage.)

Logan:"(I then went to flip it. But as soon as I did I saw lucarios corpse that was pierced through the chest with a large dark green arrow with blood on it.)

Logan:"oh my god!!!!

Logan:"if riolu sees this then he'll kill everyone!

Logan:"(I shoved it under my bed and ran to the beach.)

Logan:"what was monokuma thinking?!

(Vomiting)

Riolu:"um are you ok?

Logan:"y-yea why?

Riolu:"because I saw you running to the beach with you holding your stomach and throwing up.

Logan:"I'm sure I am but can I ask you to go spend the night at the motel? I'll be there with you.

Riolu:"ok.

:Day 10:

Logan:"(I then convinced riolu to do it again. And nothing much else happened.)

:day 11: double murder

Logan:"(yawn) I guess I'll talk to riolu.

Logan:"(I went to riolus room and knocked on the door... no answer.)

Logan:"(I went in to find a letter.)

Logan:"no! Not again!

Logan:"(I then went to the music venue. But buizel saw me.)

Buizel:"hey what's the rush?

Logan:"follow me I think riolus in trouble.

Buizel:"ok.

Logan:"(we then went to the music venue. But we found it locked for some reason.)

Buizel:"looks like we're going to have to break in.

Logan:"(we then kicked the door open twice to find riolu tied up crying and a hanged body)

:body discovered piplup:

Logan:"oh come on!

Logan:"buizel guard the crime scene while I get something to cut him loose.

Logan:"(when I got back to the crime scene I took of the duck tape and cut the rope loose.)

Riolu:"(crying) thank you. But there's another body

Logan:"really where?

Riolu:"t-turn on the lights and you'll find out.

Logan:"(when I did I saw another body.)

:body discovered tortwig:

Ding!ding!ding!

Monokuma:"a body has been discovered. After a certain amount of time the class trial will begin.

Monokuma:"a body has been discovered. After a certain amount of time the class trial will begin.


	9. Chapter3deadlylife

Chapter 3 ocean breeze of despair :deadly life:

Logan:"(I cant believe it. Two of our friends piplup and tortwig died. Piplup should have gotten help instead of hanging herself. Tortwig had his throat slit.

Logan:"(everyone came to the crime scene

Pikachu:"who would be insane to do this?

Infernape:"honestly I don't know.

Glaceon:"this is just cold killing two Pokémon at once.

Umbreon:"no! Not again.

Treeko:"I should have expected this.

Monokuma:"well instead of one murder we get two but here's the monokuma file.

:investigate: background music ikorshia

Logan:"(first i should look at this.)

:Monokuma file 3:

This case has two victims

First victim is piplup

Cause of death suffered a broken windpipe.

2nd victim is tortwig

Cause of death:a metel object to the throat.

Logan:"(this file is useless.)

Truth bullet collected: monokuma file 3

Logan:"(I noticed a stepladder. She probably used it. But then it's completely clean. I took note.)

Truth bullet collected: stepladder

Logan:"riolu who's aura did you see?

Riolu:"I saw the killers aura when I was blindfolded.

Truth bullet collected: riolus account

Logan:"(I think the lights are the key to something so I'll write it down.)

Truth bullet collected: Iight switch

Logan:"hmm so this was the rope used for hanging I need to write it down.

Truth bullet collected: rope used for hanging

Logan:"I need to see the body to check if they really killed themself. Just as I thought strangulation.

Truth bullet collected: signs of strangulation

Logan:"(I also found a bloody knife on the table.)

Truth bullet collected: bloody knife

Logan:"I need to check their cottages

:at their cottages:

Logan:"hmm so two letters but different meeting times I need to write this down.

Truth bullets collected: piplups meeting time 2:00am

Tortwigs meeting time 2:30am

Logan:"riolus meeting time was 7:30am

I woke up thirty minutes later.

Truth bullet collected: riolus meeting time 7:30am

:back at the crime scene:

Logan:"(I noticed a semitransparent glob that was glued to the door. I write it down.)

Truth bullet collected: semitransparent glob

Logan:"the rope here is also Frayed.

Truth bullet collected: rope frayed

Logan:"buizel did you see any of them?

Buizel:"I saw piplup and tortwig leave their cottages.

Truth bullet collected: buizels account

Logan:"there's also some old blood smear.

Truth bullet collected: old blood smear

Logan:"so tortwigs body was moved huh? I need to take note.

Truth bullet collected: drag marks

Logan:"strange. Why is there used sleeping drugs? I need that.

Truth bullet collected: used sleeping drugs

Ding!ding!ding!

Monokuma:"that's enough time for the investigation so meet where we usually meet.

Logan:"(for the third time in a row we are going down this elevator. There are less Pokémon now.)

Monokuma:"I cant wait any longer. Like I really can't. Are you going to get lucky and find the blackened who killed those annoying Pokémon.

Logan:"(i. No we have to find the killer who killed piplup and tortwig. And will I still be smart enough to find him. There are less Pokémon now and seats are getting empty.


	10. Chapter3classtrialupdated

Chapter 3 trial

Logan and buizel found not just piplups body they also found tortwigs.who's the horrible blackened that killed tortwig. And why did piplup hang herself? The class trial starts now

Truth bullets: monokuma file 3

Stepladder

Riolus account

Light switch

Rope used for hanging

Signs of strangulation

Bloody knife

Piplups meeting time 2:00am

Tortwigs meeting time 2:30am

Riolus meeting time 7:30am

Semitransparent glob

Rope frayed

Buizels account

Old blood smear

Drag marks

Used sleeping drugs

Monokuma:"lets start with an explanation of the class trial. During the class trial you will present your arguments as to who the killer is and vote for who done it. If you vote correctly then only the blackened will be punished. But if you pick the wrong one.

I'll punish everyone besides the the blackened and that person will earn the right to leave this.

Umbreon:"so what happened?

Logan:"I woke up at the motel and I was going to check on riolu but he didn't answer so I went in to find a letter that says he went to the music venue. I then ran. But that's when I ran into buizel. I then said that riolu is in trouble so we went to the music venue only to find it locked. We then kicked it twice. We then riolu and a hanging body belonging to piplup. I then got riolu free and he said there's another body and I turned on the lights to find tortwigs body next to a corner.

Umbreon:"ok so how did the killer lock the door. I have a feeling we need to discuss it.

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets: semitransparent glob

Bloody knife

Light switch

Umbreon:"so how did the killer lock the door?

Umbreon:"that door should not have a lock.

Buizel:"**I think they locked the door from the inside.**

Buizel:"then they waited till we gathered together.

Buizel:"and suddenly appeared!

Logan:"(did they really lock the door from the inside?)

Buizel:"**I think they locked the door from the inside**.

Truth bullet: semitransparent glob

No! That's wrong!

Logan:"but what if it was locked from the outside?

Buizel:"what do you mean?

Logan:"because I found some glue in front of the door.

Buizel:"that makes sense.

Mawile:"how did the body get hidden?

Logan:"(im going to focus on how the killer hid it.

:logic dive:

Question 1: why did tortwigs body appear suddenly?

Answers: it flew

They hid the body

Answer:they hid the body

Question 2:how did the killer hide it?

Answers: they formed a wall

They hid it in a dark corner

Answer:they hid it in a dark corner

Question 3: what did the killer use to hide the body?

Answers:they used darkness

The wallpaper

Answer: they used darkness

**I got it**

Logan:"what if the killer hid it using darkness?

Mawile:"that's not the answer that I expected.

Buizel:"how did they turn off the lights?

Present truth bullet: light switch

Logan:"what if they used the light switch?

Buizel:"your right.

Umbreon:"I need to know why they went there in the first place so let's discuss it.

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets: piplups meeting time 2:00am

Tortwigs meeting time 2:30am

Riolus meeting time 7:30am

Umbreon:"why did piplup and tortwig go to the music venue?

Glaceon:"maybe the killer summoned them?

Buizel:"but if they did why's there no evidence they went there?

Riolu:"i also went there.

Umbreon:"forget it we don't know.

Logan:(the killer summoned them? That's not a bad suggestion.)

Glaceon:"maybe the killer summoned them?

Combine truth bullets: piplup and tortwig meeting times

**I agree with that**

Logan:"what if the killer sent them letters?

Glaceon:"I considered it. But I never thought that I would actually get it right.

Riolu:"ok so now we know why but there's still something bothering me.

Infernape:"what is it?

Riolu:"the order of their death.

Umbreon:"I see so that is a problem.

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets : old blood smear

Used sleeping drugs

Bloody knife

Umbreon:"what is the killing order?

Riolu:"maybe piplup first and tortwig second?

Infernape:"this seems that there's nothing wrong.

Buizel:"maybe **tortwig was killed before piplup**.

Logan:"(hold on there's something wrong about that.)

Buizel:"maybe **tortwig was killed before piplup**.

Truth bullet: old blood smear

No! That's wrong!

Logan:"actually I found this old blood smear that belongs to tortwig so that means he was killed after piplup

Buizel:"whoops I still mess up.

Riolu:"but there's one last trick they used.

How did I end up getting tied up?

Umbreon:"that's the last trick to solve

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets: used sleeping drugs

Riolus account

Bloody knife

Riolu:"how did I end getting tied up?

Mawile:"maybe they drugged you?

Infernape:"maybe the knocked you out with their fists?

Umbreon:"if that's not it

Umbreon:"the what else is their?

Logan:"(maybe they drugged him? I did find used sleeping drugs so that Pokémon must be right.)

Mawile:"maybe they drugged you?

Truth bullet: used sleeping drugs

**I agree with that**

Logan:"I found these used drugs on the floor.

Mawile:"really? That's very useful.

Logan:"are we still in the killers trap?

Umbreon:"I don't know

Logan:"(if we still are I need to show evidence that points out the culprit.)

:class trial suspended:

Monokuma:"ah monomi if only I could make jokes about you and then I get to beat you up afterwards. I miss the good old days of hajimes group.

:class trial resumed:

Umbreon:"is there any clues that point to the killer?

Logan:"I believe there is.

Umbreon:"then show us.

Logan:"(the evidence is...)

Present truth bullet: signs of strangulation

Logan:"I have proof that piplup was murdered.

Umbreon:"wait I thought that she killed herself?

Logan:"that's what the killer wanted us to believe. So we need to talk about what it is.

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets: rope frayed

Rope used for hanging

Bloody knife

Umbreon:"the killer tricked us the whole time?!

Riolu:"I believe so.

Buizel:"so who did it?

Infernape:"did we fall for someone's lie?

Logan:"(I know that strangulation was the true cause of death.)

Infernape:"did we fall for someone's lie?

Combined truth bullets:" rope frayed

Rope used for hanging

**I agree with that**

Logan:"we've been falling for the killers lie.

And I have evidence that proves who the killer.

:Suspect a killer:

Pikachu

Aura:black

Logan:"pikachu your the killer aren't you?

Pikachu:"h-how could you know that?

Logan:"like I said are you the killer that killed piplup and tortwig?

Pikachu:"do you have any evidence of that?!

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets: bloody knife

Riolus account

Rope frayed

Rope used for hanging

Signs of strangulation

Pikachu:"what are you saying?!

Pikachu:"I would never kill anyone?

Pikachu:"**no one saw me**!

Pikachu:"I'm cute and cuddly so why would i kill them!?

Pikachu:"In the end your all bullies!

Logan:"(pikachu just Admit it already stop Making desperate excuses.)

Pikachu:"**no one saw me**!

Truth bullet: riolus account

No! That's wrong!

Logan:"actually riolu saw your aura.

Pikachu:"my what?!

Logan:"your aura.

Pikachu:"how does that prove that I'm the killer?!

Pikachu:"yea that's right show me your proof!!!

:Panic talk action:

Pikachu:"forgive me!

Pikachu:"you have no proof!

Pikachu:"this is crazy!

Pikachu:"your grasping!

Pikachu:"please love me!

Pikachu:"you bully!

Pikachu:how could riolu see me?!

Riolus aura seeing ability

**This is the end**

Logan:"because riolu could see your aura.

Pikachu:"drat!

Logan:"after I go over your crime and show that you have no arguments left. This is over.

:closing argument:

Act1:after seeing their picture they planned to kill 2 Pokémon.

Act2:to make sure both piplup and tortwig came to the music venue. They sent the letters with separate time to lure both of them.

Act3:piplup was the first to arrive to the music venue. When piplup arrived the killer that was hiding strangled her with the rope brought beforehand.after they killed her they hung the body and put a stepladder there to make it look like a suicide.

Act4:then tortwig came to the music venue

Just like last time the killer killed tortwig when they saw the body. After they killed him they moved him to a dark corner and turned the lights off.

Act5:when riolu awoke the killer sent him a letter and then riolu went to the music venue to discover the 2 dead bodies. After he did the killer drugged him with the sleeping drugs so they could make it look like the murders happened recently. After that they stuck glue onto the door to make it look like a looked room murder.

Act6:I woke up 30 minutes later and then I checked on riolu and when he didn't answer the door I Broke in to find a letter on the desk I panicked and ran to the music venue. That's when buizel saw me and then later he followed me to the music venue. When we got there the glued doors didn't open so we kicked the door open to find riolu and a hanged body.

This incident was orchestrated by you. Isn't that right pikachu?!

Pikachu:"hehehehe it's been a long time since I killed.

Logan:"what do you mean?

Monokuma:"whoa there a moment of your time.

Monokuma:"it's voting time.

:pikachu is guilty:

Logan:"pikachu why did you kill them?!

Pikachu:"I did it because of my beloved master ash.

Logan:"what?

Pikachu:"I killed anyone that got in our way.

Logan:"wait I recognize you. Your that serial killer.

Pikachu:"hehehe that is correct I enjoyed killing in any way I could imagine. Because of what I saw on that picture I knew that I would do my last killing and it would be complicated. But not complicated enough for me to get away with murder.

Pikachu:"also I saw you going to your cottage and putting riolus picture under your bed and running to the beach to throw up. I was curious so I went in and took the picture and what I saw was so good. I saw a dead lucario that has a piercing in his chest because of some large dark green arrow.

Riolu:"that's not true!!!

Pikachu:"oh but it is.

Logan:"riolu just ignore this serial killer.

Monokuma:"ok so now that you know the full story it's time for punishment.

Pikachu:"good day to you all I'll see my master in the afterlife.

:pikachu is found guilty. Time for the punishment!:

Pikachu is then placed on a trampoline that sent him high into outer space and then he landed in the sun.

Logan:"(I won't forget those words.)

Chapter 3 ocean breeze of despair end

:Surviving students:

10

:Dead:

6


	11. Chapter4dailylife

Chapter 4 do monkeys dream of becoming smart? :daily life:

:day 1:

Logan:"(after 3 Pokémon died things were very sad.)

Riolu:"this room is more spacious.

Logan:"I mean why wouldn't it be?

Infernape:"I know but we need to show some spirit everyday because those Pokémon that died won't like that we are being sad.

Riolu:"yea your right.

Logan:"(and just like that the meeting is over.)

:free time:

Logan:"( I hung out with riolu.)

Riolu:"you know I want to say your the best friend I've ever known. But there's something I need to say. Why did you save me? I'm pretty sure most humans wouldn't care. But you?

Logan:"because I'm not most humans and I care about you and all Pokémon.

Riolu:"your the nicest I've seen so far. humans used to be nice to us but ever since the tragedy they blamed us.

Logan:"that was Junko Enoshima and mukuro Ikusaba that caused it.

Riolu:" I don't know why they blame us.

Logan:"because Junko and mukuro wanted your kind to take the blame.

Riolu:"well that was a nice talk. Goodbye!

Logan:"(I said goodbye to riolu.)

:monokuma theater:

Monokuma:"honestly I can't wait to show them the next motive. Hint. It will be fun!

:day 2: a new island and a funhouse

Monokuma:"there's a new island that will cheer you up.

:fourth island:

Logan:"is this an amusement park? This just makes it even creepier. Well I might as well check it out.

:funhouse:

Infernape:"isn't this a bit too creepy?

Logan:" I know right?

:nezumi castle:

Riolu:"this might be romantic for dates. And just so you know I'm a boy.

Logan:"right I got it.

:roller coaster:

Logan:"is this a roller coaster?

Glaceon:"it sure looks like but how bout we check this after we explore the island.

:Horror house:

Buizel:" just so you know I'm not scared or anything.

Logan:"how can I agree with that?

Buizel:"because your my sidekick.

:roller coaster:

Riolu:"this looks cool I never rode a roller coaster before I'll sit with Logan.

Umbreon:"well I don't see why not.

Infernape:"the g force that this ride will bring. I can't wait.

Logan:"(then we went on the roller coaster.)

Riolu:"this is so fun!

Infernape:"I agree

Umbreon:"can someone get me off this thing!? I'm gonna hurl!

Glaceon:"this is too much!

Logan:"I never went On one but wow!

Buizel:"so this is what it feels like to ride one!

Logan:"(then we got off and went back to the funhouse to check it out.)

:funhouse:

Monokuma:"just hop on and enjoy the ride to the funhouse.

Logan:"(as we were going to the funhouse we were gassed with some sort of sleeping agent.)

Riolu:"was this a trap!?

Infernape:"we got fooled again!

Umbreon:"I feel like I'm gonna pass out.

:inside the funhouse:

Logan:"(when I came too I saw a bunch of strawberries on the walls.)

Logan:"where are we?

Riolu:"I have no idea.

Monokuma:"welcome to strawberry house!

Logan:"wait so this is strawberry house?

Monokuma:"yep it is. And before you go I want to give you a map.

Monokuma:"what's on it is the 3rd floor of strawberry house is the indoor playground. On the 2nd floor you got the rooms. The rooms consist of crummy,deluxe, and average and also a lounge. 1st floor has strawberry hall and the final dead room. When you enter strawberry hall you'll go to strawberry berry tower.

Logan:"(after hearing his long explanation we formed groups.)

Glaceon:"I don't trust this human. Because he survived the murders and he's the only human here.

Umbreon."exactly.

Riolu:"I'll still be with him.

Buizel:"same here.

Infernape:"ok well I'll go with treeko.

:Strawberry house: 2nd floor

Logan:"(I see the lounge and rooms here.)

Riolu:"so these are the rooms.

Buizel:"yep sounds like it.

:strawberry house: 1st floor

Monokuma:"I forgot to tell you that the deluxe rooms are soundproof.

Logan:"is that the final dead room?

Monokuma:"yes it is should you be heroic challenge it.

Logan:"(we then went to strawberry hall.

Riolu:"how does this button work?

Logan:"just press it here I'll show you.

Beep!

Riolu:"oh so that's how buttons work. Thank you.

:strawberry tower:

Riolu:"wow look how bright it is here!

Buizel:"I know right?

Logan:"well it is bright after all.

Riolu:"by the way I did see some sort of elevator. Should we check it out?

Logan:"yes.

:Strawberry house: 1st floor

Logan:"so why is there a grape design here?

Monokuma:"because it's the contact elevator that takes you to grape house.

Logan:"another house?

Monokuma:"that's right just take the elevator and you'll know.

Logan:"(when we went to grape house I saw less strawberrys.)

Logan:"and just when I was sick with strawberries on the walls I saw grapes.

Riolu:"this is making me nauseous just by looking at it.

Monokuma:"welcome to grape house! Once again here's the map. It's basically the same thing but here there's a monokuma archive.

Infernape:"does it really look like we care?

Logan:"(we checked grape house.)

:grape house: 2nd floor:

Logan:"it looks like we could communicate with the telephones.

Buizel:"your right we should tell the others

:grape house: 3rd floor

Logan:"(monokuma is just full of himself because in every book I read it just mentions love stories.)

:grape tower:

Riolu:"ok I changed my mind this is way brighter.

Logan:"we could talk to each other with the telephones so keep that in mind.

Umbreon:"I found the secret of the funhouse. The doors take us to grape and strawberry house. Here I'll show you.

Logan:"(he then placed his e-handbook.)

Umbreon:"lets go to strawberry tower and I'll prove it.

:strawberry tower:

Umbreon:"I was right it went here.

Riolu:"this is strange.

Umbreon:"it maybe but it's the truth.

Riolu:"that's great and all but I'm starting to feel hungry.

Umbreon:"me too.

Infernape:"is there a way out of this place?

Monokuma:"no there isn't. Unless you kill again I'll get you out.

Umbreon:"this is a motive?!

Monokuma:"yep unless you want to die hungry you have to kill someone. Oh and we will have monokuma ti chi. This is the first day of it.

Logan:"(I then saw riolu and Infernape doing some weird yoga.)

Monokuma:"relax your body and you'll have peace and energy. Yes relax it because you will be healthy.

Riolu:"that hurt!

Monokuma:"well having a healthy life is not easy! So deal with it because we'll do this every day we're here.

Infernape:"you cant be serious!

Monokuma:"oh but i am.

Riolu:"ok so I'll be with Logan,buizel,treeko. And Mudkip at grape house.

Infernape:"me,glaceon,umbreon,torchic, and mawile will be at strawberry house.

Logan:"(we then went to our rooms.)

:monokuma theater:

Monokuma:"eventually everyone will go desperate to find food and commit murder to get out of here. I used that motive for hajime's group.

:day 3:

Ring!ring!ring!

Infernape:"what's up?

Riolu:"oh nothing at all.

Mawile:"I'm getting kind of hungry right now but I'm fine.

Logan:"(after we talked to the Pokémon at strawberry house we left.)

:free time:

Logan:"I decided to hang out with Infernape.)

Infernape:"our situation may look dire but I've seen worse. But I won't jog because one we have to keep using the elevator and two we should save our energy.

Logan:"(I then went to my room.)

:day 4:

Logan:"(I'm getting hungry hungry hungry. What am I supposed to do? Wait but what about the final dead room? Maybe the exit is there? Yea that's got to be it!

:Strawberry house: 1st floor

Logan:"(ok I'm here! With this I can leave right?! Then I'm gonna do it!)

Riolu:"wait Logan!

Logan:"riolu how did you know i was going to be here?

Riolu:"your aura. Your aura seemed to be In a Panic so I followed you here. But what are you going to do with the ultimate weapon once you obtain it?

Logan:"(I never thought of that.)

Riolu:"well then forget it you don't need it! Come on let's go back to sleep.

:day 5: unexpected murder

Logan:"(I'm getting fed up with this.)

Buizel:"oh Logan you look delicious!

Treeko:"so do you!

Riolu:"this is getting ridiculous. Shouldn't we go to grape tower?

Logan:"oh yea your right.

Logan:"(however when riolu pressed the button...)

:body discovered Infernape:

Logan:"(it was the remains of our friend.)


	12. Chapter4deadlylife

Chapter 4 do monkeys dream of becoming smart? :deadly life:

Riolu:"infernape! No!

Logan:"(will this ever stop?)

Ding!ding!ding!

Monokuma:"a body has been discovered within a certain amount of time the class trial will begin.

Monokuma:"just like always here's the monokuma file!

Logan:"(I'll find the killer like I always do.)

:investigate: background music ikorshia

Logan:"(lets have a look at this.)

Monokuma file 4: the victim is Infernape

Cause of death: he was hit everywhere in the body.

Time of death:unknown

Logan:"(no time of death again? Strange. But I guess I'll have to take note.)

Truth bullet collected: monokuma file 4

Logan:"wait why is there brunt rope? I need to take note.

Truth bullet collected: burnt rope

Logan:"then there's some kind I alarm clock like sleeping drug set for 7:30am

Truth bullet collected: alarm like sleeping drug.

Logan:"(I also noticed some shards of ice. What is something like ice doing here? I'll take note.)

Truth bullet collected: ice shards

Logan:"why is there a chain rapped chain around the door? I need to take note.

Truth bullet collected: chain rapped door

Logan:( i need to ask if anyone heard a crashing sound.)

Logan:"riolu did you hear a crashing sound?

Riolu:"yep I sure did. It was like rumbling or something.

Truth bullet collected: riolu's account

Logan:"there's a clean hammer here I'll take note

Truth bullet collected: clean hammer

Logan:"there's also the blood to consider so I'll take note.

Truth bullet collected: blood on the floor

Logan:"ok I think that's everything I found.

:POV switch: umbreon

Umbreon:"so Infernape died? It's unfortunate but we need to survive the class trial.

Umbreon:"torchic did you see him?

Torchic:"yep I sure did. It looked like he was participating in monokuma ti chi.

Truth bullet collected: torchic's account

Umbreon:"mawile could you check all the clocks?

Mawile:"sure.

Umbreon:"(it looks like torchic is fixing the broken contact elevator.)

Umbreon:"hey torchic?

Torchic:"yes what is it?

Umbreon:"could you take this multi tool and use the compass.

Torchic:"ok

Umbreon:"(I need to check the final dead room.)

:final dead room:

Umbreon:"welp here goes nothing.

Umbreon:"(I solved a bunch of puzzles and when I did a gun popped out under the floor.)

Umbreon:"wait monokuma wants me to play Russian roulette?! Ok fine!

Umbreon:"(I then pulled the trigger. I'm still alive.)

Umbreon:"I'm very lucky.

:octagon:

Umbreon:"(I saw a window and looked out and what I saw was the towers.)

Umbreon:"(I then took a photo of it.)

Umbreon:"but why is there a door on the floor? It might be a secret passage.

:POV change:Logan

Logan:"well it looks like we have to wait.

Riolu:"yep we got to do now is wait for umbreon

Umbreon:"hi Logan and riolu.

Logan:"how did you get here?!

Umbreon:"I don't know I just suddenly came here.

Logan:"right. How was the investigation at strawberry house?

Umbreon:"I talked to some Pokémon and made one check the wall clocks and one to use the compass and fix the elevator.

Truth bullets collected: elevator

Wall clocks

Torchic's account

Broken strawberry hall button

Logan:"we need to check the elevator.

:grape house: 1st floor

Torchic:"I did what you asked and the elevator was spinning 180 degrees

Truth bullet updated: elevator

Logan:"lets go to strawberry tower.

:Strawberry tower:

Logan:"looks like the door handle is scratched I'll take note of it.

Truth bullet collected: scratched door handle

Logan:"and it is strange that the body and the crime scene stayed the same. I'll take note.

Truth bullet collected: strange feeling in tower

Truth bullet updated: chain rapped door

Riolu:"this is one strange case indeed. How everything just moves and disappears like that.

Ding!ding!ding!

Monokuma:"well things have been sleepy for me so just wait I'll call the elevator for the class trial.

Logan:"(when he did that The floor next to Infernape was an elevator.)

Logan:"(so we rode it and it took us to the forth class trial.)

Monokuma:"well it looks like everyone's here so let's solve this already so you can get fed.

Logan:"(everyone's life depends on me to find the killer. But this case is complicated but I can solve it just like I did the others. And whoever killed Infernape is in this room.)


	13. Chapter4classtrial

Chapter 4 class trial

A survival game that went on in the funhouse suddenly stopped when Infernape was killed. The final dead room already open to where the ultimate weapon sleeps.

Truth bullets: monokuma file 4

Burnt rope

Alarm like sleeping drug

Ice shards

Chain rapped door

Riolu's account

Clean hammer

Blood on the floor

Elevator

Wall clocks

Torchic's account

Broken strawberry hall button

Scratched door handle

Strange feeling in towers

Monokuma:"lets begin with a basic explanation of the class trial. During the class trial you will present your arguments as to who the killer is. If you vote correctly then only the blackened gets punished.

But if pick the wrong person. I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and that person will earn the right to leave this island.

Torchic:"ok so what happened when you woke up?

Riolu:"me and Logan and buizel and treeko went to grape tower to participate in monokuma ti chi and found the body there.

Umbreon:"so what's the weapon?

Torchic:"the weapon is obviously the hammer!

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets: monokuma file 4

Clean hammer

Burnt rope

Torchic:"the weapon was right there at the scene of the crime!

Treeko:"the rope huh?

Torchic:"no! The hammer!

Torchic:"the killer used that hammer...

Torchic:"and **beat the crap out of him**!

Logan:"(is the weapon really the hammer?)

Torchic:"and **beat the crap out of him**!

Truth bullet: clean hammer

**No! That's wrong!**

Logan:"the hammer is not the murder weapon.

Torchic:"why?!

Logan:"because it was clean.

Torchic:"so what?! They could just wash it off!

Treeko:"if they wanted the hammer to not look suspicious they would've disposed of it.

Riolu:"ok so should we go over the secret of the fun house?

Umbreon:"I think that's a good idea.

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets: strange feeling in the tower

Blood on the floor

Burnt rope

Mudkip:"in truth.

Mudkip:"strawberry tower and grape tower **are the same place**!

Treeko:"it's weird to say their the same place.

Treeko:"the floors are different.

Treeko:"and the colors are different too

Riolu:"so that's the secret of the funhouse?

Logan:"(they are not the same place. Are they?)

Mudkip:"strawberry tower and grape tower **are the same place**!

Truth bullet: strange feeling in the tower

**No! That's wrong!**

Logan:"if it was the crime scene it wouldn't move.

Mudkip:"**that's slippery wrong**

Logan:"Mudkip?

Mudkip:"then monokuma did it!

:sword conflict:

Truth blades: blood on the floor

Strange feeling in the tower

Wall clocks

Mudkip:"maybe monokuma did!

Mudkip:"he is strong after all!

Mudkip:"and besides there are many different ways.

Logan:"doing all that in such a small amount of time. That might be even hard for monokuma don't you think?

Mudkip:"it seems you have forgotten.

Mudkip:"with the power of the futuristic robo bear!

Mudkip:"the chain, the rope **everything at the crime scene**!

Mudkip:"he could have move it easy as pie!

Logan:"(I found the hole I'm looking for.)

Mudkip:"the chain' the rope **everything at the crime scene**!

Truth blade: blood on the floor

**Allow me to cut through those words**

Logan:"but the blood on the floor is impossible to hide.

Mudkip:"oh. that was entirely my bad.

Umbreon:"anyway I have a picture to show you so please pay attention.

Logan:"(when he did I saw something that changed my perspective on the structure of the whole building.)

Umbreon:"I will say this. Are strawberry tower and grape tower the same building?

Logan:"(I have to think about that.)

:logic dive:

Question 1: do strawberry house and grape house exist?

Answers: they don't

They do

Answer: they do

Question 2: are strawberry house and grape house two different or are they the same building?

Answer: they are the same building

Question 3: how are strawberry house and grape house positioned with each other?

Answers: horizontally

Vertically

Answer: vertically

**I got it**

Logan:"they are the same building but different floors

Riolu:"that's insane!

Umbreon:"but he's right.

Buizel:"wow whoever thought of all this has some twisted personality.

Umbreon:"but what about strawberry and grape tower? It's like that one device that goes up and down.

Logan:"(I need to think about this...)

:hangman's gambit:

**Elevator **

**That's the word I'm looking for**

Logan:"could it be an elevator?

Buizel:"where is this elevator anyway?

Logan:"inside the towers but the whole room goes up and down.

Riolu:"so basically we were waiting for the room to go up and down?

Logan:"that's exactly right.

Umbreon:"but we need to figure out the arrangement the killer made.

Riolu:"but before that shouldn't we discuss why the contact elevator is leaving you to strawberry hall on you right and grape hall on your left?

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets: elevator

Burnt rope

Broken strawberry hall button

Riolu:"if what you say is true.

Riolu:"then explain the contact elevator.

Buizel:"maybe the houses are on **opposite directions**?

Mawile:"I mean the elevator does end up in different directions.

Umbreon:"but I can tell you why.

Logan:"(I'm pretty sure I have evidence to show that says otherwise.)

Buizel:"maybe the houses are on **opposite directions**?

Truth bullet: elevator

**No! That's wrong!**

Logan:"but torchic said that it spins 180 degrees.

Buizel:"so if it spins then it's no mistake.

Umbreon:"ok so now that that's been cleared up now we can focus on the arrangement the killer used.

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets: scratched door handle

Clean hammer

Burnt rope

Umbreon:"ok so if you use this at a certain way.

Umbreon:"then you could get Infernape to fall to his death.

Riolu:"so you want us to talk about the arrangement right?

Buizel:"the hammer is suspicious.

Mawile:"the door handle is weird.

Logan:"(hmm maybe they are on the right track.)

Mawile:"the door handle is weird.

Truth bullet: scratched door handle

**I agree with that**

Logan:"what if the killer tied something to the door handle?

Mawile:"then can you tell us what it was?

Present truth bullet: burnt rope

Logan:"maybe the killer tied the rope around Infernapes head and it burnt off to make him fall all the way to first floor.

Riolu:"but he is fast so how could the killer do it?

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets: alarm like sleeping drugs

Ice shards

Clean hammer

Riolu:"how did the killer tie him up while he was still awake?

Buizel:"maybe the killer **knocked him out with the hammer**?

Glaceon:"maybe they used their fists?

Umbreon:"I may have gotten you all far but Logan did all the work.

Logan:"(hold on did they say knock him out with a hammer? That's not that it's something else.)

Buizel:"maybe the killer knocked him out with the hammer?

Truth bullet: alarm like sleeping drugs

**No! That's wrong!**

Logan:"what about the drugs I found on Infernapes neck?

Buizel:"what about them?

Logan:"maybe the killer put him to sleep then set the timer to 7:30am

Riolu:"your not far off.

Glaceon:"but there's one problem how did they stop him moving?

Logan:"(I'm almost there I just have to get the evidence in order.)

:trial suspended:

Monokuma:"well well well it looks like this complicated murder is almost solved. I can wait to punish the blackened. But for now that's gonna have to wait because Logan has to show evidence of it.

:trail resumed:

Logan:"I have the evidence!

Riolu:"y-you do!

Umbreon:"then say it. What was used to stop Infernape moving?

Present truth bullet: ice shards

Logan:"what if the killer froze his legs and drugged him that way?

Umbreon:"honestly that's very brilliant. But who's the killer?

Logan:"(i can only think of that Pokémon.)

:suspect a killer:

Glaceon

Logan:"glaceon are you the one that froze him?

Glaceon:"let me explain. How could I go to grape hall if the contact elevator was broken?

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets: burnt rope

Ice shards

Blood on the floor

Broken strawberry hall button

Riolu's account

Buizel:"give it up!

Glaceon:"but there's **no way I could go to grape hall**.

Riolu:"what if it was a **secret passageway**?

Umbreon:"is there really no proof?

Glaceon:"of course not.

Logan:"(hold that Pokémon said something useful.)

Bullet grab: **secret passageway**

Glaceon:"but there's no way I could go to go to grape hall.

Truth bullet: secret passageway

**I'll shoot through that contradiction **

Logan:"what if there was a secret passageway? Because I think umbreon knows what I'm talking about.

Umbreon:"there was a secret passageway in the octagon.

Logan:"you heard him glaceon you lost.

Glaceon:"your right. I only did it to stop everyone from starving.

Logan:"I'll go over your crime to save us. And I'm sorry glaceon.

:closing argument:

Act1:the killer first destroyed the contact elevator to separate us. Then they turned all the clocks in the funhouse by two hours. After that they went to the octagon to grab supplies needed for their plan.

Act2:Infernape woke up to go to monokuma ti chi. He was seen by torchic.

He found the elevator broke so he went to strawberry tower.

However the killer was waiting for him. The killer then froze Infernapes legs so he couldn't move and drugged him with the sleeping drug that acts as an alarm. They then set it to 7:30am. Once done they broke the strawberry hall button to keep everyone there from entering.

Act3:they then went to grape tower to change the elevation. After that they went in to see if their plan was successful. They then placed a hammer to make look like the weapon.

Act4:when they went to go back to their room torchic was still there. The killer was in a panic but then time ran out. That was also the time when Infernape woke up and the rope burnt off and he fell all the way to the first floor and died. Then alarms from the wall clocks started ringing. In order to not get a worse case scenario they were forced to appear with the group so that they wouldn't be suspicious. I'm sorry glaceon but you are the killer that wanted to save us all.

Glaceon:"that was great.

Logan:"glaceon...

Monokuma:"well before the sappy stuff happens it's voting time.

:glaceon is guilty:

Logan:"glaceon I understand that you wanted to save us.

Glaceon:"I don't want you all to starve so I did it.

Riolu:"but how did you survive Russian roulette?

Glaceon:"by luck of course. But then I saw a window and when I looked into it I saw that the towers are just one big elevator.

Glaceon:"that's all I have to say... goodbye. Everyone.

Monokuma:"I've got a very special punishment for you!

Monokuma:"lets give it everything we got. It's punishment time!

:glaceon has been found guilty. Time for punishment!

Glaceon was then tied to the front of the titanic. At first she almost drowned. But then an iceberg came and glaceon was injured by the Debris. Then when the time came she was stabbed by an icicle. And then the titanic fell into the ocean.

Logan:"(I then silently cried to myself.)

:after the trial:

?:"hmm it seems I was too late to stop the killings to save my brother riolu.

But then again I did survive the killing game at wigglytuffs guild.

Chapter 4 do monkeys dream of becoming smart end

:Surviving students:

8

Dead

8


	14. Chapter5dailylife

Chapter 5 smile in the name of revenge :daily life:

:day 1:

Logan:"(I forgot to show riolu the picture. I'll show it when everyone leaves.)

Logan:"riolu wait!

Riolu:"what is it?

Logan:"I have to show you this.

Riolu:"ok what's on it?

Logan:"just look at it.

Logan:"(after I told him to look at it he breaks down.)

Riolu:"big brother! Nooo!

Riolu:"(crying) this is not fair! It's not fair!

Logan:"riolu... I'm sorry but he unfortunately died in a killing game.

Riolu:"lucario wouldn't die so easily!

Logan:"(I then hugged him.)

Logan:"riolu he wants you to live so don't let him down.

Riolu:"your right. (Sniff sniff)

Logan:"(after i comforted him I left the restaurant.)

:free time:

Logan:"(I hung out with umbreon.)

Umbreon:"so what happened when we left? I heard riolu crying.

Logan:"I shown him the 3rd motive. And before you say that I did it on purpose I asked monokuma and he said that lucario died at the killing game that happened at wigglytuffs guild.

Umbreon:"a killing game there of all places?! I'm surprised that no one stopped it.

Logan:"well the mastermind did lock everyone in. But we don't know who they are.

Umbreon:"why didn't you say something about before?

Logan:"because I don't know what happened.

Logan:"(I said goodbye to umbreon and went back to my cottage.)

:Monokuma theater:

Monokuma:"well well well riolu finally got to see the 3rd motive. But I'm not surprised that riolu cried about it. But somehow Logan cheered him up. Oh how I sometimes hate that boy.

:day 2: new island and the next motive

Monokuma:"this is the last island!

:last island:

Logan:"so this is the final island?

Logan:"(it looks like some metropolis gone wrong.)

Logan:"I guess this fits the ambiance of the last island.

:military base:

Umbreon:"aren't these weapons and vehicles a bit to dangerous?

Logan:"yes they are.

:plushie factory:

Riolu:"this is pretty creepy. I mean look how many monokuma plushies there are.

:goods warehouse:

Buizel:"why are there weird panels?

Logan:"honestly I don't know.

:market:

Treeko:"well look who it is? I didn't expect you to come here.

Logan:"I only came here to check for clues.

:manufacturing building:

Mudkip:"I wonder what they're building?

Logan:"probably something messed up.

Ding!ding!ding

Monokuma:"will everyone please go to jabberwock park.

Logan:"that's a bit to soon.

:jabberwock park:

Monokuma:"since I'm so bored of this killing game this motive is going to be hidden bombs that will blow up the whole island if no one dies in 3 days.

Logan:"isn't this a bit too extreme?!

Monokuma:"well this is what happens when you bore me.

:day 3:

Riolu:"we need to look for the bombs so let's search the first 3 islands. The first one will be today.

:free time:

Logan:"(I hung out with riolu.)

Riolu:"you know after seeing that. I feel so sorry about lucario dying in such a cruel way. But I'm still wondering why they reported him missing if he's dead?

Logan:"Maybe they wanted to hide the truth from you?

Riolu:"you know what I think your right.

Logan:"goodbye!

Riolu:"goodbye!

:nighttime:

Logan:"(i was walking to my cottage when suddenly a Pokémon with a black paw and a spike on their arm grabbed me by the mouth.)

?:"don't fight it. It's useless.

:unknown time and location:

Logan:"where am I?

?:"your at the military base.

Logan:"wait who are you?

?:"the black paw and the spike on my arm should give you a hint.

Logan:"(if I put 2 and 2 together I know that the Pokémon in front of me was lucario.)

Logan:"lucario how are you alive?! You were stabbed through the chest with some large arrow.

Lucario:"that was a fake body.

Logan:"?

Lucario:"what? Don't know the move?

Logan:"was it substitute?

Lucario:"that's exactly right. I survived the killing game at the guild.

Lucario:"now enough about me. There's something I want to know Logan. And please don't lie to me because it's impossible because I can see your aura. And if you do you will find out what these spikes on my body are for.

Logan:"(I definitely don't want to know what they're for.)

Lucario:"were you the one that brought my brother riolu and the other Pokémon?

Logan:"no

Lucario:"your aura isn't nervous so your not lying. I'm sorry I did that but i had to know. But I've been watching you ever since I came to this island first.

Logan:"are you going to leave?

Lucario:"in a bit. Let me explain what happened.

:flashback to the killing game at the guild:

Lucario:"(I was training when I saw gengar's aura. it was black and he had some arrow. I made a conclusion that this Pokémon was going to kill me. So I hid and used the move substitute and just as I suspected he was. He then stabbed the arrow though my fake's chest. But let me remind you that it was dark and there were no security cameras. So I got away with my trick.)

Logan:"that makes sense. But what will happen to you now?

Lucario:"I'll hide and I'll still watch you. But I have one last thing to say. Monokuma took a picture of my fake body and left.

Logan:"that was riolu's motive.

Lucario:"it was?! Monokuma I swear i will kill you!

Logan;"goodbye lucario.

Lucario:"goodbye.

Logan:"(then lucario left.)

:day 4:

Logan:"(what a strange event last night. Lucario kidnapped me and put me at the military base.)

Riolu:"Logan where were you last night?

Logan:"at the fifth island.

Riolu:"you were there that late?!

Logan:"yes I'm sorry.

Riolu:"it's fine. But we'll search the 2nd and third island today.

:2nd island:

Riolu:"where's that bomb?

Logan:"I'll check the 3rd island.

:3rd island:

Logan:"no bomb here either!

:restaurant:

Buizel:"well we're screwed.

Logan:"it's because we couldn't find the bomb.

:day 5: the last murder

Logan:"well I guess today's the day.

Mawile:"(pant pant) Logan I found the bomb! It's at the fifth island!

Logan:"really?! Let's go there right now!

Mawile:"I'll tell the others.

:last island:

Buizel:"I don't know where riolu went. But let's assume he is at his cottage.

Logan:"so where on the island?

Mawile:"the goods warehouse.

:goods warehouse:

Logan:"we're here.

Buizel:"I'll open it. Hmm?

Logan:"what?

Buizel:"the doors blocked.

Logan:"so let's break in.

Logan:"(when we went in. a strange sound was heard and it was dark.)

Buizel:"does monokuma like Listening to this depressing crap?

Treeko:"it's not just the music.

Logan:"(then fire came.)

Mudkip:"I did not expect this.

Buizel:"me and Mudkip will put this out since we're water types.

Logan:"(they aimed at the curtain and fired their water gun attacks.)

Treeko:"what was that? I don't like this.

Torchic:"and why is their a blood smell?!

Logan:"(we followed it. And when we did we saw something that just made me cry so much.)

:body discovered riolu:

Ding!ding!ding!

Monokuma:"a body has been discovered after a certain amount of time the class trial will begin.


	15. Chapter5deadlylife

Chapter 5 smile in the name of revenge :deadly life:

Logan:"(I couldn't believe what I saw. Riolu was stabbed with a survival knife.)

Logan:"riolu!!!!!

Logan:"(crying) no anything but you! Anything but you!!!!

Buizel:"Logan.

Logan:"w-what?!

Buizel:"I'm sorry. he's dead. But you could avenge him by finding the killer.

Logan:"(sniff) I'll definitely find the killer this time!

Monokuma:"whoa whoa whoa before you do that here's the last monokuma file.

Logan:"(this killer. No. This monster is someone in here.)

:investigation: background music ekorshia

Logan:"(first i should look at this.)

Monokuma file 5: the Victim is riolu.

Cause of death: a single stab to the chest.

Time of death: noon sharp.

Logan:"(this file is actually right this time.)

Truth bullet collected: monokuma file 5

Logan:"(I noticed monokuma panels on the floor as well as an oil lighter. I took note.)

Truth bullet collected: monokuma panels

Oil lighter

Logan:"(there's also an MP3 player here. I toke note.

Truth bullet collected: MP3 player

Logan:"why is there duct tape here? I need to take note of this.

Truth bullet collected: duct tape

Logan:"(there's also blood on his right paw. I need to take note.

Truth bullet collected: blood on right paw

Logan:"(there's also a survival knife stuck in there. I need to take note.)

Truth bullet collected: survival knife

Logan:"why is there a used blood pack here? I need to take note.

Truth bullet collected: used blood pack

Logan:"I need to check outside of the crime scene.

:military base:

Logan:"hmm there's also a blood stain here? I'll take note.

Truth bullet collected: mysterious blood stain

Logan:"there's also tire tracks. I'll take note.

Truth bullet collected: tire tracks

Logan:"I also need to note the vehicle.

Truth bullet collected: vehicle

Logan:"there's also a dying message. I'll be sure to note it.

Truth bullet collected: dying message

Logan:"i should check riolu's cottage.

:riolu's cottage:

Logan:"a letter? Why did he get fooled again by this trick? I'll take note.

Truth bullet collected: riolu's letter

Ding!ding!ding!

Monokuma:"well are you done with your investigation then please come to monokuma rock.

Logan:"(we then went down the elevator for the last time.)

Monokuma:"hope you like the factory like setting here.

Logan:"(the killer who killed riolu is in this room. I swear on my life I will find the horrible monster that did this.)


	16. Chapter5classtrial

Chapter 5 class trial

As if a bomb threat was bad enough... riolu's dead body appears. Will Logan fight through his despair or will he drown in it?

Truth bullets: monokuma file 5

Monokuma panels

Oil lighter

MP3 player

Duct tape

Blood on right paw

Survival knife

Used blood pack

Mysterious blood stain

Tire tracks

Vehicle

Dying message

Riolu's letter

Monokuma:"lets start with a basic explanation of the class trial. During the class trial you will present your arguments as to who the killer and vote for who done it. If you vote correctly then only the blackened will be punished. But if you pick the wrong person. I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and that person will earn the right to leave this island.

Umbreon:"ok so what caused the fire?

Logan:"(it's probably...)

Present truth bullet: oil lighter

Logan:"what if it was the oil lighter?

Umbreon:"the oil lighter was at the curtain right? But how did it get tipped over? Perhaps we should discuss it.

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets: monokuma panels

Oil lighter

Used blood pack

Treeko:"the direct of the fire was.

Treeko:"the oil lighter at the crime scene.

Mudkip:"but how did it get tipped over?

Buizel:"maybe they used invisible thread?

Umbreon:"or opening the door caused.

Umbreon:"intense wind pressure.

Logan:"(maybe opening the door caused something to make the lighter top over.)

Umbreon:"or opening the door caused.

Truth bullet: monokuma panels

**I agree with that**

Logan:"what if the door was blocked by a monokuma panel.

Umbreon:"which then caused the fire. But how did we not hear it?

Logan:"(that's a good question. But I have evidence...)

Present truth bullet: MP3 player

Logan:"it was because of the loud MP3 player.

Umbreon:"oh I see. So that's how we couldn't hear it.

Buizel:"after he killed him at the goods warehouse the killer did it.

Logan:"was he really killed there?

Buizel:"well yea he must have been killed there.

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets: mysterious blood stain

Tire tracks

Vehicle

Buizel:"he was killed at the **goods warehouse**.

Umbreon:"maybe they killed him somewhere else?

Buizel:"but how could they get out of the panel blocking the door?

Umbreon:"perhaps Logan will explain it.

Logan:"(I know he was killed somewhere else there's evidence that proves it.)

Buizel:"he was killed at the **goods warehouse**.

Truth bullet: mysterious blood stain

**No! That's wrong!**

Logan:"but I found a blood stain at the military base. So he was killed there.

Buizel:"if he was then explain the blood at the goods warehouse.

Logan:"(it's probably this...)

Present truth bullet: used blood pack

Logan:"what if the killer used a blood pack to fake the crime scene?

Buizel:"that makes sense but how could they leave if they blocked the door with the panel.?

Logan:"(I need to think about this.)

:logic dive:

Question 1: what did the killer use to block the door?

Answers: the used a broom

They used monokuma panels

Answer: they used monokuma panels

Question 2: what method did the killer used?

Answers: they used esp

They held it and let drop and left fast

Answer: they held it and let drop and left fast.

I got it

Logan:"they probably held it and let it drop and left fast before it could fall under the doorknob.

Buizel:"that's some crazy method.

Umbreon:"but it's not hard to do actually.

Buizel:"but how did they move the body out of the military base fast enough before we came?

Logan:"(they used...)

Present truth bullet: vehicle

Logan:"what if they used a vehicle to do it?

Mudkip:"there's no proof for it!

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets: tire tracks

Vehicle

Survival knife

Mudkip:"look even if they did use one.

Mudkip:"there **wouldn't be tire tracks**.

Treeko:"using a vehicle would be fast.

Treeko:"then moving a body on foot.

Logan:"(I'm pretty sure there would some trace of it.)

Mudkip:"there **wouldn't be tire tracks**.

Truth bullet: tire tracks

**No! That's wrong! **

Logan:"but I found tire tracks at the military base.

Mudkip:"**that doesn't make sense **

Logan:"Mudkip?

Mudkip:"there may be tire tracks but how could the killer carry the body with it bleeding out?

:sword conflict:

:Truth blades: duct tape

Survival knife

Vehicle

Mudkip:"there should have been blood dripping.

Mudkip:"but why is there no blood there?!

Logan:"because they stopped the bleeding.

Mudkip:"how could they stop the bleeding?!

Mudkip:"**there's no way to stop the bleeding**!

Logan:"(t I have to show him the evidence that contradicts this.)

Mudkip:"**there's no way to stop the bleeding**!

Truth blade: duct tape

**Allow me to cut through those words **

Logan:"they compressed it with the duct tape so there would be no blood trail

Mudkip:"I'm sorry for not knowing.

Umbreon:"we now know the tricks the killer used but who's the killer?

Logan:"(that's right I completely forgot about that. But I'll show it.)

:trial suspended:

Monokuma:"well they may have solved the tricks but the blackened is still at large.

:trial resumed:

Umbreon:"so does anyone know who our killer is?

Logan:"I do.

Mawile:"y-you do?

Logan:"that's right I have the evidence.

Umbreon:"show is the evidence.

Present truth bullet: dying message

Logan:"I believe that riolu left us a dying message. And with that message the killer reveals themselves.

:suspect a killer:

Mawile

Logan:"mawile are you the monster that killed my childhood friend riolu?

Mawile:"n-no I'm not.

Mawile:"I'm not the killer!

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets: dying message

Blood on right paw

Survival knife

Used blood pack

Riolu's letter

Mawile:"I-I'm not the k-killer!

Umbreon:"can you prove it?

Mawile:"riolu **didn't write my name**!

Mawile:"someone else did!

Umbreon:"Logan listen to what she's saying.

Umbreon:"your the only one who could point out the killers identity.

Logan:"(I have evidence for this selfish Pokémon.)

Mawile:"riolu **didn't write my name**!

Truth bullet: blood on right paw

**I'll shoot through that contradiction**

Logan:"riolu certainly wrote the killers name.

Mawile:"w-why?!

Logan:"because I found blood on his paw!

Mawile:"nooo!

:Panic talk action:

Mawile:"that's totally wrong!

Mawile:"I'm innocent!

Mawile:"this is n-nonsense

Mawile:"I don't want to die!

Mawile:"how can you say that he did write it?!

Blood on the paw

**This is the end**

Logan:"you won't get away with this horrible crime! I'll go over the mess you caused and you'll be executed!

:closing argument:

Act1:the killer wrote riolu a letter first so he would go to the military base.

Act2:then when riolu came to the base the killer stabbed him . But riolu left a dying message.

Act3:after the killer killed riolu they then used duck tape on the wound so it wouldn't leak.

Act4:then they put riolu's body in the vehicle to move it to the goods warehouse. Once there the killer then faked the crime scene.

Act4:they doused the floor under riolu with a blood pack they got from the hospital beforehand. Then they put music on really loud to hide the monokuma panels falling sound. Then they placed an oil lighter to the curtain then they arranged the monokuma panels in a line going to the door. After that they held the last panel and dropped it and they left fast.

Act5:in order for the body to be discovered they announced that the hidden bomb was at the last island. When everyone gathered we went to the goods warehouse. When we broke in the panels fell one at a time and reached the lighter.

Shocked by the sudden fire buizel and Mudkip put out the fire. Then we smelled blood and we found the source of it. A dead body. This insane plane to make the goods warehouse the scene of the crime where as the military base was the actual crime was done by... you mawile.

Logan:"mawile your the selfish Pokémon that killed riolu!

Monokuma:"I know your mad Logan but we still have to vote!

:mawile is guilty:

Monokuma:"that's right the killer that you hated was mawile.

Logan:"you selfish Pokémon! Why did you kill him!?

Mawile:"I killed him because I wanted to leave this island and I didn't want to be blown up.

Logan:"I hope you burn!

Monokuma:"ok it's time for the last punishment!

:mawile is found guilty. Time for the punishment!:

Mawile was thrown into some conveyer belt that moved toward a hydraulic press as she got closer to it she was burned and stabbed by some mechanical tools. Eventually she got to the hydraulic press and was crushed into metal.

:after the trial:

Logan:"what am I going to do without riol-

Logan:"(my words were cut short when riolu came into the restaurant.)

Riolu:"did you think i died? Well I didn't!

Logan:"r-riolu!

Logan:"(I hugged him)

Riolu:"w-whoa isn't that a bit much?

Logan:"don't ever do that again!

Riolu:"you must be curious on how I'm alive right now. Well I'll tell you.

:riolu's closing argument:

Riolu:"after we searched both islands I looked Around the last island. And after finding nothing I came to the conclusion that we'll all die. I didn't want that to happen so I thought of a plan but it required a sacrifice. I asked mawile to cooperate to this plan. After that I went to the hospital to use substitute so I could use a fake body. I then swapped the black blood with real blood. The blood packs at the hospital provided them. After I swapped the blood I got another one so mawile could go to the goods warehouse to create a fake crime scene. And you know the rest. mawile stabbed the fake body it wrote the dying message mawile stuck duck tape on the wound and used the vehicle to go to the goods warehouse placed the lighter and then turned the MP3 player on to hide sounds of falling monokuma panels. Then placed them in a line to the door. And she held it and dropped it and left fast. And that's what actually happened.

Logan:"that is the most ingenious plan that you thought of just like lucario.

Riolu:"what was that last part?

Logan:"oh nothing!

Monokuma:"well I'll tell you the code to that vault. The code is 11037.

:ancient ruins:

Buizel:"quick enter the code so we could get off this nightmare island.

Logan:"(I entered the code.)

Riolu:"where are we?

Chapter 5 smile in the name of revenge end

:surviving students:

7

Dead

9


	17. Chapter6

Chapter 6 the end

Logan:"(this looks like a guild.)

Monokuma:"testing! testing! will the survivors of the killing school trip come to treasure town.

Logan:"(wait isn't that where wigglytuffs guild is? I have a bad feeling about this.)

Monokuma:"if you noticed then this is the guild where lucario died.

Riolu:"why have you brought us here?

Monokuma:"to solve his murder of course.

Logan:"but lucarios alive.

Monokuma:"he may be alive but your still doing it.

Riolu:"wait lucarios alive?!

Logan:"he was the reason I was at the fifth island late because he knocked me out.

Monokuma:"just investigate oh and I have the victim file here.

:investigate: background music ekorshia

Logan:"alright let's look at the file.

victim file 2: the victim is lucario

Cause of death: pierced through the chest

Time of death: 8:30am

Truth bullet collected: victim file 2

Logan:"and here I thought I couldn't see anything more brutal than what I've been through. But where's the scene of the crime?

:Wigglytuffs guild basement floor 2:

Logan:"(how did I get here? and there's Lanterns leading me somewhere. I

decided to follow it.)

:scene of the crime:

Logan:" what i brutal way for a fake body to die.

Logan:"hmm? Is this the murder weapon?

Logan:"(it looks to be the same one from the photo. It's a dark green arrow filled with black blood. I'll take note.)

Truth bullet collected: dark green arrow

Logan:"(there's also black blood here so I'll take note.)

Truth bullet collected: black blood

Logan:"(why is there a wounded peliper here? I should talk to him.)

Logan:"hey uh buddy who hurt you?

Peliper:"I saw gengar sneak behind lucario and killed him! He attacked me too!

Logan:"(hmm I'll take note.)

Truth bullet collected: peliper's account

Logan:"lucario said he saw gengar's aura and it was black so he made a fake clone of himself and gengar stabbed it through the chest. I need to remember that.

Truth bullet collected: lucario's account

Logan:"wait why is the room suddenly changing back to treasure town?

:treasure town:

Treeko:"I have to show you this.

Logan:"ok what is it?

Treeko:"it's a book on the guilds history.

Logan:"(I read it.)

(The guild was for talented Pokémon that were called ultimates just like hopes peak academy but then the tragedy happened and a killing game here just like hopes peak academy. In the killing game there were 16 Pokémon in it that suffered at the hands of an ultimate despair member. Only 6 survived. The names are braxian,grovile,lycronic,frosslass,blissy, and lucario.)

Logan:"(so lucario survived after all.)

Treeko:"I find this to be weird.

Logan:"(I suppose I should take a note of this.)

Truth bullet collected: guild history book

Logan:"where's this taking me now?

:hopes peak academy fifth floor:

Logan:"why am I suddenly at hopes peak academy?

Logan:"(in this classroom I found some sort of file.)

Logan:"(I read it.)

(To concerns regarding the use of the neo world program and junko enoshima AI. This is the first test of using a virtual world of jabberwock island as a test for ultimate detectives. I hajime hinata don't like to do this because we suffered the same like we did when junko messed up the no killing plan of jabberwock island. The neo world program is a virtual world designed for mental help.)

Logan:"what a weird thing I read. I should remember this

Truth bullet collected: neo world program

:hopes peak academy forth floor:

Logan:"I think I'm getting used to this. But I should check the teacher's lounge.

:teacher's lounge:

Logan:"subject list? This is getting weird.

Logan:"(I checked it and only one name was on the black board.)

Logan:"wait I'm the only one here? But what about the others?

Logan:"(I answered my own question by looking at a file for NPC list.)

Logan:"(I read it and I was shocked that all 15 Pokémon I spent time with aren't real.

Logan:"this has to be a mistake! There's no way they aren't real!

Logan:"(I then took note of these.)

Truth bullets collected: subject list

NPC list

:wigglytuffs guild basement floor 2:

Logan:"wait I see a vision of gengar killing the fake lucario.

Logan:"I'll remember it.

Truth bullet collected: vision of the killer

:treasure town:

Riolu:"you might need to read this.

Logan:"is it about the beginning of the killing game?

Riolu:"yep.

Logan:"(I read it.)

(The killing game was the tragedy of wigglytuffs guild. And it started riots on the Pokémon side of the world when word of it spread. The mastermind figured out a way to use wonder orbs outside of mystery dungeons so he could get everyone out so the killing game would happen. Next they built a glass dome around the whole town to prevent escape. After that they drugged the 16 Pokémon needed. The first victim was zoroark and the killer was metang. The fake second victim was lucario and the killer was gengar. The rest were a double murder and a suicide and a fake murder. The last one was where the mastermind killed themselves for despair.)

Logan:"I need to write these down.

Truth bullets collected: killing order

The tragedy of wigglytuffs guild book

Ding!ding!ding!

Monokuma:"will everyone go to the trial ground that's at hopes peak academy?

:hopes peak academy first floor:

Logan:"(we then went through the door that led us straight to it.)

Monokuma:"this trial is going to be about the murder of lucario and what this worlds identity is.


	18. Chapter6classtrial

Chapter 6 class trial

The last trial is here and there are two things needed to get past this trial. One is to solve lucario's "murder". The other is to figure out this worlds identity.

Truth bullets: victim file 2

Dark green arrow

Black blood

Peliper's account

Lucario's account

Guild history book

Neo world program

Subject list

NPC list

Vision of the killer

Killing order

The tragedy of wigglytuffs guild book

Monokuma:"you know we should about what the murder weapon is.

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets: dark green arrow

Black blood

Peliper's account

Neo world program

Vision of the killer

Monokuma:"so what was the weapon that killed him?

Buizel:"was it a knife?

Umbreon:"is it a spear?

Riolu:"no it's the large arrow.

Logan:"(didn't we already settle this problem?)

Riolu:"no it's the large arrow.

Truth bullet: dark green arrow

**I agree with that **

Logan:"just as riolu says it was the dark green arrow.

Monokuma:"that's right. But what type of blood was spilled?

Logan:"(it's probably...)

Present truth bullet: black blood

Logan:"don't you think it's strange that Pokémon and humans have the same blood but Pokémon can have fake blood?

Riolu:"f-fake blood?

Logan:"that's right lucario didn't die!

Riolu:"is there any proof?!

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets: the history of the guild book

Black blood

Neo world program

Subject list

NPC list

Riolu:"is there any proof that my brothers alive?

Riolu:"**of course not**!

Umbreon:"but the black blood.

Riolu:"that's not enough!

Monokuma:"any bright ideas?

Logan:"(I know the evidence that proves that lucario is alive and well.)

Riolu;"**of course not**!

Truth bullet: the history of the guild book

**No! That's wrong!**

Logan:"riolu I want you to take a look at this.

Riolu:"oh. Lucario is alive. I missed him so much!

Logan:"I know you do and I've seen him at the military base. And before he left he wanted me to give the letter he wrote.

Riolu:"t-thank you!

Monokuma:"ok heartfelt reunions aside. Who's the killer?

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets: peliper's account

Vision of the killer

Black blood

Dark green arrow

Lucario's account

Monokuma:"so who's the killer that killed lucario the ultimate fighter?

Umbreon:"if I had to guess **maybe a human killed him**?

Buizel:"if that's the case the suspect we have.

Buizel:"it has to Logan.

Buizel:"he was the one found the photo and hid it.

Logan:"I-I found it by coincidence.

Logan:"there's no way I'd kill a Pokémon!

Logan:"(I have to show them I'm not the killer!)

Umbreon:"if I had to guess maybe a human killed him?

Combine truth bullets: peliper's account

Lucario's account

Vision of the killer

**No! That's wrong!**

Logan:"I'm not the killer I mean 2 different Pokémon and what I saw in a vision tells us it was gengar.

Umbreon:"well I was wrong this time.

Monokuma:"that's right the killer is gengar.

Monokuma:"now what is the identity of this world?

Logan:"(the identity of this world is...)

:hangman's gambit:

**Virtual world **

**That's the word I'm looking for**

Logan:"what if this is a virtual world?

Monokuma:"that's right it's a virtual world that was designed to test you the ultimate detective. And the ones that put you in here are the staff at hopes peak academy.

Umbreon:"so our friends are alive. Just because they died in the game doesn't mean they're dead in real life. Isn't that right monokuma?

Monokuma:"unfortunately no.

Umbreon:"huh?!

Monokuma:"tell them Logan.

Logan:"(I have evidence for this.)

Present truth bullet: NPC list

Logan:"your all just NPCs?

Riolu:"d-don't be ridiculous. We're not part of this world.

Monokuma:"actually you all are except Logan.

Mudkip:"then explain our memories.

Monokuma:"they were fake memories that were implanted in the NPCs and subjects memories.

Riolu:"so I wasn't Logan's friend?

Monokuma:"nope you weren't.

Logan:"but I made friends with everyone on the island.

Monokuma:"well I'm sorry but they have to press a button to get you out of here.

Umbreon:"I cant because I like Logan. I don't want him to leave.

Buizel:"so do I he's my sidekick.

riolu:"me neither because he was so nice to me.

Mudkip:"i refuse to vote.

Torchic:"I'll miss him so no.

Treeko:"i was going to teach him my ninja skills.

:Make your argument:

Truth bullets: black blood

Neo world program

History of the guild book

Dark green arrow

Lucario's account

Umbreon:"if vote then will lose him!

Riolu:"I don't want that to happen!

Buizel:"he might have family but we're his friends.

Treeko:"he's smart and I like that about him!

Torchic:"I cant do it!

Mudkip:"i won't have someone nice to play with!

Logan:"(I don't want to leave these nice Pokémon I really don't want to. I can't choose I just can't.

:inside Logan's mind:

Logan:"I wanted this ending where everyone lives.

Piplup:"I'll hit the dance floor and party all night!

Riolu:"I wouldn't mind at all!

Tortwig:"leave the corny jokes to me!

Pikachu:"I wanted to have Pokémon friends for a long time.

Infernape:"I cant wait to wrestle with all of you!

Glaceon:"alright! The world continued to loop.

Mawile:"I don't want to be alone.

Umbreon:"I won't let that happen!

Cyndiquill:"want me to mix up the drinks?

Totidile:"I wouldn't mind a pool party!

Buizel:"and I would show up!

Mudkip:"same here!

Torchic:"but isn't this **part of the game**?

Treeko:"**I don't see anything wrong with living here**.

Chikorita:"I wouldn't mind watering the plants with everyone.

Logan:"(what was I doing again? I don't care as long as everyone is here I'll be ok.)

Bullet receive: **part of the game**

Treeko:"**I don't see anything wrong with living here**.

Truth bullet: part of the game

**This world is...**

Lucario:"look Logan you have to leave because don't you have friends and family waiting for you?

Logan:"I cant leave.

Lucario:"you are acting like a coward.

Logan:"how?!

Lucario:"by not accepting the fact that you have to leave.

Logan:"your right.

Lucario:"but other parts of you won't let you do it unless you convince them.

:deeper in Logan's mind:

Logan's internal self: I don't want to leave

Logan's internal self: there's no way I could choose.

Logan's internal self:"it's their problem not mine.

Logan's internal self:"I don't care about my family.

Logan's internal self:I don't care about being a detective.

Logan's internal self:"no ones going to care anyway.

Lucario:"you can **choose your future**.

Bullet receive: **choose your future**

Truth bullet: choose your future

Logan's internal self all statements

**Even so I...**

:back at the trial:

Umbreon:"if vote then we'll lose him!

Riolu:"I don't want that to happen!

Buizel:"he might have family but we're his friends.

Treeko:"he's smart and I like that about him!

Torchic:"I cant do it!

Mudkip:"i won't have someone nice to play with!

Truth bullet: choose your future all statements

**No! That's wrong!**

Logan:"all of you can choose your future.

Monokuma:"what is this?!

Monokuma:"is that your spirit?!

Logan:"yes it is and they can vote for me to leave!

:Panic talk action:

Monokuma:"are you sure about this?

Monokuma:"(growl)

Monokuma:"you'll fall into despair.

Monokuma:"your weak!

Monokuma:"just shut up already!

Monokuma:"they cant choose the future!

No! That's wrong!

Logan and lucario:"**no! That's wrong!**

Logan:"everyone vote for me!

Umbreon:"will do but first let say my last words! Logan ever since the first trial I thought you and riolu were best friends since you help each other. I even wanted to talk to you. But I want to say goodbye. So goodbye Logan.

Riolu:"I'll do the same! Logan you rescued me at the third island because you are nice. And I thought that lucario was my brother but we all had fake memories. But even so I considered you to be my new brother the one I cared about. So goodbye!

Buizel:"i am very grateful for you to be my friend because you got chikorita to justice. She attempted to kill me but she failed because of you. You saved my life Logan and for that I'm very grateful. Now I know you'll leave but please don't forget about us! Goodbye Logan!

Mudkip:"you made me change my ways because I used to act like a horrible Pokémon. But thanks to you you changed me to become nice to everyone. I guess this is the end. Goodbye Logan!

Treeko:"I may be a ninja but that doesn't mean I won't mourn my allies deaths. Ever since you earned my respect I wanted to say how proud I am of you as a teacher and as a friend. So farewell Logan!

Torchic:"I'll miss you too. Because without you giving me tips to improve my cooking my cooking would suck. For that I'm grateful. I thank you for your time with us. Goodbye Logan!

Logan:"(they all pressed the button to vote me to leave. I started disappearing.)

Logan:"goodbye everyone I won't forget you all!

Umbreon:"bye!

Riolu:"bye!

Buizel:"bye!

Treeko:"farewell!

Torchic:"bye!

Mudkip:"bye! And don't forget us!

Chapter 6 the end


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Logan:"(it's been 2 months since my time at the virtual world at jabberwock island. I've been doing very well at hopes peak academy. This was the school that I wanted to go to. But I'll miss my friends in the virtual world. But at the end of the day we all have to move on. And I feel happy now.)

:credits music: rollercoaster by Luke Bryan.


	20. Chapterevents

Chapter 1 event: beach party

Logan:"(hmm I'm thinking of going to the beach today.)

Buizel:"hey Logan can you meet us at the beach?

Logan:"what for?

Buizel:"for the beach party!

Logan:"I'm in!

Riolu:"I'm in too!

:at the beach:

Buizel:"did anyone bring drinks?

Torchic:"I did!

Tortwig:"so did I!

Logan:"(buizel and riolu and I went to swim.)

Buizel:"I'll take a hotdog!

Torchic:"sure thing!

Riolu:"I'll take sushi!

Logan:"aren't you going to get sick?

Riolu:"not on less I have a clear mind!

Tortwig:"I'll have spaghetti!

Logan:"(when we got our food.)

Riolu:"mmm this is so good.

Buizel:"um dare I ask where your fork is tortwig?

Tortwig:"I don't have hands so I have to shove my face in it.

Buizel:"that's disgusting.

Logan:"(we had a fun time at the beach.)

Chapter 2 event: group date

Chikorita:"I think we should increase our friendship.

Logan:"how so?

Chikorita:"a group date with you,riolu,piplup, and me

Riolu:"a group date? I never did one before.

Chikorita:"just meet me at the beach house tonight so we could talk to each other.

:beach house:

Chikorita:"so riolu. What's the most fun you had in a day?

Riolu:"it was with lucario and Logan and we were chilling in the pool when Logan decided to splash lucario. Turns out lucario splashed back. And I joined in to splash both of them. We had so much fun together that day. Oh lucario my big brother I miss you.

Chikorita:"I feel so jelly for you.

Chikorita:"what about you piplup? What made you dance?

Piplup:"it was my mother that introduced me to it. When I saw her dance in front of a crowd. I swear she had to be a professional. So I asked if I could dance with her. She didn't mind and then we danced on the floor together and it was fun!

Chikorita:"it's good that you had fun.

Chikorita:"what about you Logan? What made you become a detective?

Logan:"it was because of my family that trained me to be one so i could work with the police by myself at age 15. My first case was a stolen jewel case. It turns out I found a calling card and I decided to check who's prints were on it and that's how I caught those jewelry thieves. And my second one was a murder case. I solved it way faster than the police. Because all I had to do was read the victims dying message and look at the security footage and I caught the killer.

Chikorita:"that's amazing feats from the ultimate detective.

Logan:"(after it got to dark we all left.)

Chapter 3 event: walking in on riolu showering

Logan:"(I really need to take a shower. I haven't took one ever since I came here.)

:bathhouse:

Logan:"time to relax!

Logan:"hmm I hear some humming.

Logan:"I should check it out.

Logan:"(and when I did I saw riolu showering.)

Riolu:"hey! What are y-you doing here?!

Logan:"that's the same question I thought Pokémon didn't need to take one!

Riolu:"d-does it matter!?

Riolu:"because I think your a pervert!

Logan:"oh come on we're both boys!

Riolu:"s-so what?!

Riolu:"I'm so going to punch you 20 times!

Logan:"(I then ran and hid at the hospital.)

Riolu:"that's what I thought!


End file.
